A Left Out Ryou
by FillerxBunny
Summary: Ryou is left out too much in YuGiOh. One day he's not invited to a sleepover. This makes Yami B mad and he and the Mariks team up to destroy Yugi's party...Some shounen ai and Implied yaoi. Ya know, that awesome stuff. Complete.
1. Poor Ryou

Hello, this is a fic I thought of while I was reading this one manga scan. It's about how Ryou is never involved in Yugi's little gang. He's usually never included in the "Group Pictures" and in the friendship speeches and stuff. So yea, that's my inspiration. A sad little manga scan that made me wanna cry. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I haven't written a fic in a while so I hope it's okay. :] Oh yea...Shounen Ai I suppose. I could be like some of those people and say there's "HARD CORE YAOI", when really all there is, is some holding hands and huggin. I can't write _yaoi_! I'd get all giggly! . But I _do_ like it heh.

Names so you don't get confused:

Bakura or Ryou = Nice Bakura.

Yami Bakura= Evil Kura? Yep eeeeevil....

Marik= Sorta sane Marik.

Yami Marik= Really insane, crazy hair Marik.

I think the rest are easy to get.

Ryou walked down the quiet street. He was on his way home after school. Most of the kids were hanging out with their friends, but Ryou always liked to go home right away. He didn't stop and play at the arcade or go to the mall. The reason was, he didn't have anyone to do that with. The people he had once considered his friends never seemed to want him around. Whenever he showed up to hang with them, they would disperse saying they had things to do. Then later he would see them all together again somewhere else. So he preffered to go home without running into his so called "friends".

He turned the corner and there he saw them. They were at the local pizza shop sitting around talking and laughing. There was Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Yugi. He decided to just, _overhear _what they were saying.

"Hey Honda! I bet I can stuff a whole pizza slice in my mouth at once!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Oh yea!? Well I bet I can too!" Honda replied back. They both greedily grabbed a slice and proceeded to shoving it down their throats. They both started gagging and soon the pizza ended up on their plates in a half chewed state.

Ryou sighed, "What idiots." he thought. He continued listening.

"You two are such children. But even though you are so mentally screwed, I'm still glad to have friends like you guys." Anzu said grinning. The group sighed and together said "Yea."as if they were on drugs or something.

"Come on guys! Let's put our hands together and make our smiley face that faded away months ago!" Anzu suggested beaming with sappy happiness. They all put their hands together and Ryou almost threw up.

"We're such great friends that...that...we should have a sleepover!" Yugi cheerfully said.

"Sounds great Yugi!" Jonouchi gleefully replied.

"Yea. So who are we gonna invite? And where is it gonna be?" Honda asked.

Yugi sat there thinking for a while. "Well I guess it can be at my house, and us four will be there for sure. Then we can invite Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, and the Kaiba brothers."

Ryou sighed.

"Excuse me Yugi, but why do we have to invite the Kaiba brothers." Jonouchi asked glaring at Yugi. "Mokuba is okay, but Seto?"

"Oh Jonouchi grow up and live with it. It's not like you _have _to talk to him. You could just ignore him." Anzu said. Jonouchi glared at Anzu.

Yugi started to think again. "I feel like we're forgetting someone."

Ryou looked up for a second, filled with hope.

"Who would that be?" Anzu asked him.

"I don't know. I'm seeing white, but...I just can't remember. Oh well, it's probably not that important." He shrugged.

"Oh I think I know who you are thinking about. Your probably thinking about that Ryou Bakura." Jonouchi said.

"Oh yea." Yugi replied. "The spirit that he has is way too scary and mean. Plus Ryou is weird."

"Yea. He's so quiet, that he's almost as scary as the spirit!" Anzu added.

"Then we're obviously not inviting him." Honda said. Ryou sighed again. He felt like crying. Ever since he had gotten the ring, his life had been horrible. But also, he had made a best friend from the ring. Ryou decided that even though he lost many friends and got physically damaged by the ring, it was better than not ever receiving it at all. Because he never would have met his _partner. _

"So then, when should we come over to your house?" Anzu asked Yugi.

"How about tomorrow at 8. By then we should have invited everyone. Jo, you can ask your sister obviously. Honda, you ask Otogi. Anzu, you can ask Mai. I'll ask Mokuba and Seto. Then you guys call me and tell me who's coming okay?"

"Yea!" They all agreed. And then they went their seperate ways, most likely home. Ryou made his way home, depressed.

When he arrived at his house he looked around caustiously. He wanted to make sure that no blonde egyptians were hanging around his house. He walked up the path to the house and opened the door hoping that there weren't any inside too. When all was clear he set his school bag on the table next to the door. Then he looked around for the spirit. Nothing.

"Spirit!" He shouted. He didn't hear anything for a while. Then he suddenly heard someone shout from one of the back rooms.

"What is it? You're late!" A slightly taller version of Ryou came out and leaned against the hall wall glaring at him. Ryou stared back surprised. Was he mad at him?

"Uh...what's wrong?" Ryou asked his mirror image. Yami Bakura just glared some more at him.

"You're late. That's what's wrong. Where were you?"

"I was just...uh..." Ryou couldn't think of an excuse. He didn't want the spirit to think that he was pathetic, spying on people he wished were his friends. But he also was a bad liar.

"What? Were you actually with Yugi and his lame friends?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Uh yea I was. Sorta. I overheard them talking...about something." Ryou sighed. Yami Bakura looked at him confused.

"So you just 'overheard' them talking? You were spying huh? And what's this sighing for? What'd they say?" Yami Bakura stopped leaning against the wall and went and sat on the couch. He motioned for Ryou to sit next to him. Ryou went and sat next to him and leaned his head against the spirits shoulder.

"Well, I heard them planing a...sleepover party."

"Okay? What's the problem with that. Let them have fun together in their little geek group."

Ryou sighed. _Again_.

"Well I heard who they were inviting. And...well they aren't invinting me."

Yami Bakura just looked at Ryou like he was crazy.

"Ryou, that's a _good_ thing. Why would you wanna go to one of their parties?" The spirit laughed. Ryou glared got up and glared at him.

"Well maybe I would like some friends other than you!" He shouted. Yami Bakura was startled that Ryou actually yelled at him.

"You do have friends! You have me, Marik and Yami Marik!" Yami Bakura said smiling.

"Marik and his insane other half are not my friends!" Ryou fumed. Yami Bakura looked confused.

"I thought you liked them..."

"NO! I have always hated them! They are loud, and annoying!" Ryou shouted again. He started pacing around the room.

"Well I'm loud and annoying too. You tell me that a lot." Yami Bakura said. "There must be another reason why you hate them." Ryou stopped pacing and turned and looked at the spirit.

"Fine. It's... because... Marik is always hanging off of you!" Ryou blurted out. Yami Bakura just gave a sly grin.

"Ah I see. So you're jealous. Hehehe..." Yami Bakura chuckled. Ryou just glared at him and calmly said "Yes. And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't invite them over anymore."

Yami Bakura just sat there. "Eh..heh...yea.."

Ryou raised his eyebrow and looked at Yami Bakura. "What did you do?"

Bakura laughed nervously and said "I just invited them over before you got home."

Ryou practically exploded with anger, just as the door bell rang.

Yep...that's all for now. It will get better with the arrival of the Mariks. I plan on having them crash Yugis Party. Heh, anyway please review! Even if they are nasty and flamey. I like knowing people read my story, even if they hated it. :]


	2. Rabbit Pig Hybrid?

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews!!! Hehehe...I got what I wanted! I love reviews... Anyway maybe I should explain more why I decided to write this? This way, you can criticize my writing and not my ideas.

Warning: Boringness ahead.

Yugi and friends barely ever spend time with him, which isn't the bad part. If they were just afraid of the spirit because they knew how evil he was, then you think they'd know how mean he was to Ryou. But they don't seem to. You think they would try to help Ryou right away with getting rid of the spirit from the ring. But they don't. The only time they help him is when they are in danger too. I've never seen them go out of their way to help him. You may be thinking the time when they get trapped in those cards at the duelist kingdom. Well yea they HAD to help him them. And it's more like he's always sacrificing his life for them (In the first season when he saves them from the rpg and then duelist kingdom from the card game.) The one time I actually saw someone try to help him was when Honda threw the ring away. Sooo...yea that's what I mean by Ryou being left out.(_Oh yea and if anyone was wondering, the manga scan I saw was when the group was going into Yugi's puzzle to the memory world. When Bobasa said he couldn't go, and then he ran away all sad like, I was sad....:[ _)

Don't think I'm writing that to get back at that review or anything. I LOVE reviews! Even if all they did was swear at me, not that that particular person did. :] I just thought I'd let people know why I chose to write about this.

Anyway next up the Mariks come. And I call them the Mariks because it's easier than saying Marik and Yami Marik come. And sorry, I should have said this for the last chapter, but most every character will be bashed. And theres obviously a lot of ooc because, yamis don't seperate into two different living beings in the first place! o.O

Thanks to River Dragon, I'm going to be using Bakura for the spirit and Ryou for nice little Ryou. And it's...Malik for the good one and Marik for the bad? I'll prolly get really confused with that...but it _is_ easier. :]

To Sirithiliel: Oh that's cool! I'll have to read your story once mine is all finished with. I don't read stories before i'm finished because I get worried something's gonna stick in my head and I'm gonna use it in my story and I don't wanna copy anyone, so I just wait...yea Thats confusing.

Ryou glared at the door. He knew who was outside. And he wasn't about to go and let them in. When Bakura got up to get the door, Ryou shoved him back down.

"You are NOT letting them in." Ryou said angrily. Bakura just looked at him with his 'Who do you think you are?' look and got up again. He pushed his way past Ryou and went to the door. Ryou started to glare at the spirit for not listening. He shrugged and sat down on the couch depressed again. He should have known that coming home wouldn't help his mood.

Bakura meanwhile opened the door. Standing before him were two tan skinned boys. They had blonde hair and dressed and looked almost exactly the same as each other. Like Ryou and the spirit. The one with normal looking hair had in his arms a weird stuffed animal of some kind. Bakura looked at the animal.

"What is that?" He demanded.

Malik looked down at it and then back up at Yami Bakura. "What? There's no 'Hi, how are you?' anymore?"

Ryou glared from the couch. "Not when you come here _every_ day!" Bakura looked at Ryou disgusted.

"Ryou! They are our guests! You should be a little nicer."

Ryou looked at Bakura like he belonged in an insane asylum. "They aren't our guests anymore! They are more like gay termites! And what's with you being all nice?" Ryou questioned Bakura. Bakura looked at him like he was the one acting different.

"You shouldn't talk. You've been meaner than normal too. In fact you're usually the little quiet geeky kid who has no friends. Ya know those types right?"

Ryou glared so hard he could have shot lasers out of his eyes to scorch Bakuras abnormally white hair. Malik and Marik pushed their way past Bakura into the house. Marik went and sat next to Ryou, while Ryou glared at him. Ryou does a lot of glaring.

Malik walked over to Bakura and said in a low voice, "I think I know what's wrong with him and why he's being all grumpy like he has a bug up his ass. Not that he would probably mind that!" Malik giggled.

"What's wrong with him then?" Bakura asked also in a low voice.

Malik edged closer to Bakura. "He's man PMSing."he said all too seriously. Bakura turned and looked at Ryou stunned. "For real?"

"Yep."

"Well, what do I do?"

Malik looked around making sure no one was looking or watching or... _hearing_. He then turned to Bakura and looked him straight in the eye. "You have to take him in the back and-" Suddenly he was cut short by the wailing of Ryou.

"Bakura! What are you two talking about?" He shouted at the two. He got up and walked over to them. "And why are you still here Malik?"

Malik looked at Bakura and laughed "I'll tell you later because he sure needs it. He's so bitchy right now." Ryou fumed even more.

"Uh right. Anyway what _is_ that?" Bakura asked Malik pointing to the stuffed animal in his hands. Marik got up from the couch and walked over to the other three.

"That would be the present I made him for his birthday." said he.

"It looks like a pig. But it also looks like a rabbit. It's kind of...ugly." Bakura murmured..

"Hmmm...it must have been sculpted after Malik then. Hehehe..." Ryou added laughing. Malik and Marik scowled at him.

"Actually, it is both a pig _and_ a rabbit." Marik said taking the stuffed animal from Malik forcefully.

"Give it back!" Malik pouted.

"I only want it for a minute." Marik said calmly.

"But it's miiiiiiiiine..." Malik whined again.

"SHUT UP! Without me, you wouldn't even have it! You worthless gay loser!" Marik screamed. Bakura and Ryou's eyes widened and they took a step back. Malik started crying and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Marik still stood there.

"Um...aren't you going to go see if he is okay?" Ryou asked nervously. He took a step back and hid half his body from Marik behind Bakura. Bakura seeing this puffed out his chest as if to be manly. Marik still stood there.

"No he's fine." Marik said flatly.

"Oh uh...okay." Ryou stammered.

"Anyway, this stuffed animal." Marik started again. "It's a pig and a rabbit because Malik has a stuffed toy of almost everything. So I decided to make an original toy."

"He has one of everything? Does he have one of a carrot?" Bakura inquired. Marik and Ryou just stared at him.

"Why...why do you wanna know if he has one of a carrot?" Ryou asked a little worried about what the answer may be.

Bakura looked offended. "No reason! I was just wondering!" he shouted.

"He has one. He has one for every item on the food pyramid." Marik stated calmly. "He also has one of you." At this Marik frowned.

"Me?" Bakura asked trying to avoid Ryou and Mariks death glares.

"Yea you. He has one of Ryou too. He made them."

"Why would he have one of me?!" Ryou yelled out.

"He uses it as a pin cushion for his sewing."

Ryou started to go red with anger again. This wasn't a good day for him. Bakura decided to change the subject.

"So...how did you make that...thing?" He asked Marik.

Marik displayed the plush toy by raising it up and putting it in the other two boys faces. He started talking in a very eerie calm voice. "First, I found a very soft and very pink pig. Then I took out one of the long, sharp, and dangerous knives from the kitchen and cut off its ass."

Ryou thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, how did you cut off fabric with a knife? Cutting fabric is hard enough with fabric scissors."

Marik just starred at him and licked his lips, "It is a very sharp knife. It's one of our favorites."

"Oh um. Okay. You can continue..." Ryou said regretting that he had asked.

"Right." Marik continued. "Then I went to the garage and found the chainsaw. I then went out and bought a very soft, blue rabbit. I took the chainsaw and raised it to the rabbits waist. Then I let the chainsaws sharp blade fall through the waist of the poor, defenseless, rabbit." He stopped and smiled evilly. "Then I sewed them together. Thus, a rabbit pig hybrid, was born." Marik bowed. Bakura and Ryou just stared at him some more.

"You're lying." Ryou said with a little hope that there may not really be a mad man in his house with his equally crazy boyfriend crying in his bathroom.

"No. I'm not." Marik said truthfully. Everyone in that room stood there silently for a minute. Finally Marik spoke.

"Well I suppose I should go cheer Malik up." He then left and went into the bathroom. For an hour more, noises that wont be listed here ensued inside the bathroom.

Well that's the second chapter. Thanks again sooooo much for the reviews! Please review some more! :] Coming up in the next chapter: Bakura will explain why Ryou is so grumpy. Then they will plot their party crashing adventure.


	3. Here kitty kitty

Hola! Once again thanks SOOO much for the reviews. You don't know how happy it makes me. It makes me _very_ happy. Who doesn't want to see what people think of their story! :] But I have to do this :]

**To the Actually reviewer:** I totally agree with you man, or uh...girl. I agree with most everything you said. :] I just still don't see why they can't help him. I don't want him _not_ to have the ring. I know he should be the one to have it. I think that they could help him by _destroying_ the spirit _inside_ the ring. They can help Marik with his little psycho problem. You're prolly going to say that that's because he wasn't really a spirit inside of something. Or something like that. But if they had destroyed the evil spirit inside the ring before, they could've helped Ryou and save their own asses from a lot of what happened after all the Doom crap and stuff. So that's what I meant by getting rid of the spirit. Also, yea I agree that he was able to hang out with them at duelist kingdom. And yea he did comment and talk and he had some funny scenes with the Bandit Keith bit. But even when he does comment, no one seems to notice. Or they just ignore it. It's all "Yugi you can do it! We're here for you!" I've never seen anyone have a real conversation with him, besides the part when he was introduced because then it was inevitable. And, first you told me that Yami Kura was the evil one and was the one ruining Ryou's life and hurting others. Now you tell me that he actually protects Ryou and helps the others. But I think Yami Kura is just basically, evil. And a bastard. I do think he's done more to Ryou than just hurt his grades and social life. Stabbing him is one thing :]. Well it doesn't really matter. Are you reading my mind? Because you're right about what I'm going to say. It's just fan fiction! People want to have a little fun writing totally untrue stories about their fave characters! I'm one of them. And what's with the anonymous thing? Do you not have a pen name? Or are you afraid I'm going to get mad or something? Cause I think that you should tell me and people your opinion! I wont yell and scream and call you names. :] And if you're afraid that other people are gonna get mad, well then that's just uh...silly. If they say anything negative just tell them to shove it up their ass.

So finally they will actually start planning something evil. Ya know...I'm sorry. I haven't really made Yami B very...evil. But he will be I promise! Hey has anyone heard that new song from uh...that american idol girl....Kelly Clarkson? Break Away I think it's called. Well I heard it last night and it really reminds me of Marik. :]

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryou and Bakura just stood there. Finally Marik and Malik came out of the bathroom. They walked over to Ryou and the Spirit.

Malik wouldn't stop grinning. "That was fun." Marik smiled triumphantly. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Well you had your little visit. You put me in a worse mood than I was already in _and_ you soiled my bathroom. So you can leave now. I hope you've had your fun." Ryou said sadly. Then he added, "I bet when Yugi and his friends get together, they don't have sex in each others bathrooms."

"AGGGHHH! That _name_!" Marik hissed between clenched teeth. "How dare you utter that name in front of me!" He growled at Ryou. Bakura and Malik also frowned.

"Really Ryou. What are you saying? That Yugi and his friends are better than us?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Yea that's exactly what I'm saying!" Ryou shouted at them. "Anyway I'm going to go rest. If you bother me at all, I swear you'll regret it." Ryou yelled and then he walked back to his room and slammed the door. They heard a little click noise that made it apparent he had locked it.

Malik looked at Bakura. "What the heck is his problem?"

"Yugi didn't invite him to his little sleepover party." Bakura replied.

"That's a good thing."

"That's what I told him. But I guess he wants more friends than just us. Yugi and his friends are never nice to Ryou. I think it really gets to him. Not sure why, but he _wants_ to be friends with them." Bakura explained.

"That's just sick." Malik said disgusted.

"Yea I know. But I don't know why they are so mean to him. It's not like he does anything to them."

"I don't really care if they are mean to him."

"Well...it's like they are insulting you too, ya know." Bakura lied.

"What?! No one insults me! I hate them anyway. Do you know when that party is?" Malik asked.

"No I don't but I can ask Ryou."

"I thought you weren't allowed to disturb him."

"What's he gonna do? He's a wuss." Bakura stated and then he started to walk over to Ryou's door.

"You're brave to mess with him and his bitchiness." Malik commented.

When Bakura got over to Ryou's door he noticed Marik squatting by the door still growling at Ryou.

"Uh...Marik?" Marik just glared at him and then went back to growling at the door.

"You're in my way Marik, move." Bakura demanded. But Marik still squatted by the door.

"Goddammit MOVE!" Bakura shouted at him. He then proceeded to kicking him away from the door. "Hey Ryou! When was that party of Yugi's?" He shouted through the locked door.

"The party is at eight. Now leave me alone!" Ryou shouted through the door, not even wondering why the spirit would want to know such a thing. Bakura walked back over to Malik and Marik. Marik had crawled his way over to where Malik was sitting on the couch. Bakura pulled up a chair facing the couch.

"He said that the party is at eight. Why do you wanna know?" Bakura asked Malik puzzled.

"Well..." Malik started grinning, "We could go and have a little...fun." Bakura thought for a moment and then an evil grin appeared on his face too.

"Sounds good." Bakura said.

"Wait what?" Marik asked still in a daze from the evil foot of Bakura.

"We're going to ruin the Pharaohs day." Malik told his other half.

Marik just sat there for a minute. Then he broke out in maniacal laughter. "Mwuahahahaha! Finally, the day has come!"

"Yea..." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Bakura asked Malik.

Malik thought for a moment. "We could go in uninvited."

"No that's not evil enough. We're evil. We should have an evil plan." Bakura disagreed.

"Well then what do _you_ have in mind?" Malik frowned.

"I say we go over there and just annoy the hell out of them." Bakura said smirking.

"Yea, and how do we do that?" Malik frowned again, doubting Bakura's plan.

"Stop being so difficult! We'll wait until it's dark and then go over to Yugi's house. Then we'll plan there okay?" Bakura shouted at him. Then they waited until dark.

Once they decided it was dark enough, they crept out of the house so that Ryou wouldn't hear. They walked down the street all quiet like until they came to Yugi's house. Bakura looked around for a place to hide so that no one would notice them. He spotted some bushes and grabbed the two other boys and pulled them over to the bushes before anyone noticed them.

"Oh Bakura! I love when you act all rough with me!" Malik said nuzzling his cheek up against Bakura's cheek.

"Stop it will you." Bakura pushed Malik out of his face. "How can you stand that?" He turned and asked Marik.

"You get used to it."

"Right...anyway we gotta be quiet so that they don't hear. Let's look through this window to see who's in there. Only one of us should though so they don't notice. Uh...Marik how about you?" Bakura suggested. Malik nodded an okay and got up to look through the window. He put his face just so that he could see into it. He noticed that Yugi and the Pharaoh were there. With them was the usual gang of Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda. Then he also saw the dice fiend Otogi, Jo's annoying sister Shizuka, and Seto's younger bratty brother Mokuba. He lowered his head again and reported who he had seen.

"So what do we do now?" Malik asked the white haired spirit.

"Hmm...uh...lemme think." Bakura said. Malik sighed. Bakura looked at him. "Hey you know you could help think too."

"Fine fine, I'll help." Malik said. And then they both started thinking.

Marik however had heard a strange noise. He looked through the bushes out towards the street. There in the middle of it stood a black and white cat. The cat had a white streak that ran over the top of its mouth that made it look like he had a milk mustache. The cat also had a scar that ran across his nose. Marik was intrigued by this cat. It was mewing and looking around. Marik crept his way out of the bushes. The others were thinking so hard that they didn't even notice he had left. Marik made his way over to the cat and started petting it. He looked like a little kid who had found an awesome toy. But then Marik must have pet the cat wrong because it turned around and bit him. Marik tried to keep his scream inside. And it worked because no one heard him. But now he was angry with the cat. It had dared bite _him_!

Meanwhile the other two boys noticed that Marik was gone.

"Shit! Where did he go!" Bakura looked out through the bushes and saw Marik leaning over something.

"I can't believe this. MARIK!" He tried to scream in a whisper. Marik turned around and looked at him.

"What?" He asked the enraged Bakura.

Bakura just looked at him. "Get the hell back here before someone sees you!" Bakura looked at Malik like it was his fault.

"What?" Malik said innocently.

"He's _your_ crazy sadistic other half." Bakura replied.

"He still has a mind of his own." Malik said, just as Marik returned with something in his hands.

"What is that?" Malik asked him pointing to the limp black thing in his hands.

Marik looked down at it. "I think it's one of the Pharaohs evil minions that goes out and does his bidding. But don't worry. It's dead now." Malik looked at it some more.

"Wait a minute....MARIK! That's just a poor kitty cat! Tell me you really didn't kill it!" Malik said on the verge of tears.

"Yea I did." Marik replied. "Malik, it's for the best. This hell spawn of the Pharaohs was out to get people like you and me. I saved you."

Malik just sat there. Suddenly he began crying. "I can't believe this!" He sobbed. A little too loudly.

Bakura glared at Malik. "Shut it Malik! They might hear us. It's just a cat anyway."

"He _is_ my weaker half." Marik added. Then he raised his arm ready to throw the cat out into the street. Suddenly, Bakura stopped him.

"Wait...we could use that dead carcass." He started laughing evilly. Marik just looked at him while the other Malik kept on crying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well that's all for now. Please keep on reviewing! Oh and if you have any other people you want to show up at the party, then just tell me in your reviews. I can make them show up late or something. :]


	4. Marik's Rod

Thanks for the reviews! XD I went to the New York state fair today and I got this awesome Ankh necklace. I also got a headache and I was gonna wait to update till tomorrow, but I decided against it cause of all you awesome reviewers.

To my good friend _Actually_: I don't know what to say. And that is because I _agree_ with you. Everything you said I understand and I agree with it. But I still think that they could've helped him! They _are_ able to destroy the evil spirit. They did destroy it. Just later on in the series. But with most every other 'evil' character, Yugi and friends would go after them right away. Right when they are threatened they go after someone. Like Marik, Pegasus and Dartz. Yea they had some pretty big reasons to go after them right away. It was imperative that they went after them right away. But I think that if they had really wanted to, they could have gone after the spirit, Zork butt, whatever it was! And they didn't. So they had to do it later. And they probably made it much tougher on themselves by waiting to destroy him. Well after all that, really all I mean to say is that they _could have_, but they didn't. The helping him in danger is really just saving him from an evil spirit that wants to take over the world. I think that's pretty dangerous, but ya know. That's just my opinion. Sure he needs Ryou now, but if someday, somehow, he finds a way where he wouldn't need Ryou anymore, then Ryou could be in danger. So you think my story is sloppily done? Because you don't like my idea? That hurts. [jk] Anyway, even if I did write the idea that you came up with, Bakura would get anything he damn wished for. I just like Bakura more than any other character. That's just _me_. And I'm not going to write something that I think is boring like that. Some people like to see something different. Some people like it to be more along the story lines. Mine obviously isn't. You made that clear and I understand everything you've said. I also think you would know before clicking the link to my story, that it was not going to be normal Yu-Gi-Oh! story and such. It says in the summary that Yami B and the Mariks team up to crash Yug'is party. That would _never_ happen. I know you know that :] So yea...[_the stabbing thing was that I needed an example..._] You're a damn good arguer! Yay! :] But I did ask for flames, so I'm not going to complain. In fact you could almost say this is kind of fun.

Yami No Marik: I'm soooo sorry! I totally forgot about her! I forgot my own story! How pathetic is that?! Anyway, I will have her join the party. Sorry again! [_God I feel so stupid...heh_]

I have Boom Boom Dollar stuck in my head....:]

o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malik was still crying when a car pulled up to the house. Bakura slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Someone's here!" He whispered.

A young lady with wavy blonde hair stepped out. She walked up the path and then stopped a minute to check something inside her purse. This was of course the time when Marik had to make a noise. He sneezed. Mai stopped rattling around in her purse and looked up. She looked around for a while. Then she just stood there. Finally she must have decided it was safe because she walked to the door and rang the door bell. Bakura and the Mariks saw a little spiky haired shadow and knew it was Yugi. Marik hissed, but Bakura slapped him so he would shut up. Finally the two went into the house. Bakura let go of Malik.

"Yay! I can breath again!" Malik shouted happily.

"Maybe I _should_ shut you up for good." Bakura replied. Malik glared at him.

"Hey hey! Let's start the evilness already! Tell me about your plan with the dead Pharaohs minion. " Marik said to the two.

"Right. Now first we'll-" Bakura was cut off by Malik beginning to cry again.

Bakura had had enough of his whining. He took the dead cat's body in his hand and whacked Malik upside the head with it. Malik stopped crying, stunned. He looked at the cat Bakura still held in his hands, and some of the remains that were dripping off his head.

"O-okay...I'll stop." Malik mumbled, stilled stunned by the whole thing.

"Good. Now let's save this treasure for later evil doing." Bakura put the dead body into the bushes out of sight in case any retard was walking out late at night and decided to look into people's yards and snoop around or something.

"So...what are we going to do now." Marik asked Bakura anxious to do something evil to his enemy and other innocent people he hated.

"Hmmm...." Bakura sat there thinking. Suddenly he had an idea. "Do you still have your millennium rod?" He asked Marik grinning. [Because in my story he didn't give it back :P] Marik nodded and started digging around in his...pants.

"What are you doing...?" Bakura asked nervously.

"Getting my rod."

"NO NO that's not what I meant-" Bakura started but he then saw that Marik pulled out the millennium rod. "What the hell? How did you fit that in there! And without it being obvious!" He asked surprised and also grossed out.

Marik just twirled the rod around in his hands and stuck out his tounge. "That's a secret."

Bakura frowned. "That's okay. I probably wouldn't want to know how anyway."

"So what's the plan. What are we going to do with my beloved rod?" Marik asked again intoxicated by the sight of his wonderful rod.

"Every time you say, 'My rod', it sounds wrong and sick." Bakura made a disgusted face. "Well whatever, here give me your...rod." Bakura reached out for the millennium rod.

"NO! You can't have it! It's _mine_!" Marik held the rod close to him to protect it from the unworthy hands of Bakura.

"If you wanna do evil things with 'your rod' to the Pharaoh, then give it to me!" Bakura demanded again.

Marik just hugged it tighter and closer and hissed.

"Fine! You can do it then! But you better do what I say!" Bakura shouted at him again.

Malik was still in a daze, Bakura and Marik were fighting over Marik's rod, and it was amazing that no one from the party heard them outside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well sorry it's so short but I'm tired...Anyway I got Mai in there...and theres room for more, so if you have any more characters you want, then just let me know! And keep reviewing, Oh wonderful people! Thanks thanks thanks!


	5. Laxatives

I went to the fair again and I got a henna tattoo. It's an Egyptian eye...:] Like Yugi's puzzel....Anyway, so you went too, WolfBane? That's cool! :] Heheh...I like the milk bar. And those rides were awesome! Did you see the tiggys [ tigers]? Cuuuute!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malik had snapped out of his daze. He noticed Bakura and Marik looking through the window laughing quietly so they didn't make too much noise. He also saw that they were playing around with Marik's rod.

"What are you two doing?" He asked them, wanting in on the fun.

Bakura and Marik stopped a minute to look at him.

"Oh I see you've finally come to your senses." Bakura laughed.

Marik glared. "You would freak out if you had kitty cat guts on you too."

"No I wouldn't."

"Sure. Anyway, what are you doing?" Malik asked again.

Marik raised the Millennium rod around in Malik's face. "Just having some fun with this. Terrorizing the Pharaohs evil horde of monsters."

"Hmmm...so what have you done so far?" He looked through the window. "No one's around."

"Hehehe...they're all in the bathroom. Or waiting for it!" Bakura and Marik started laughing again.

"Tell me tell me!" Malik pleaded. Bakura nodded and started from the beginning.

[_flashback_]

"Okay now this is what you have to do." Bakura started telling Marik what to do with the rod.

"You can't tell me what to do! I SHOULD BE THE TRUE PHARAOH!" Marik shouted at Bakura.

"Actually _I_ should be ruler! And just listen. You don't have to do it, but it may sound good and you'll want to anyway." Bakura replied to the spastic Marik.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that first part. I also doubt very strongly that I'll like your idea. But go ahead. Waste our time that we have to annoy the Pharaoh to tell me an idea I'll hate."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Okay here's my idea. You can take the rod, since you wont let me have it, and control someone's mind. You'll make them get a laxative and put it in the punch. Because for some reason, they have a big punch bowl in the room." Bakura explained. "Sound good? I mean, _evil_?"

"Yes yes I love it! Who should I pick to be my victim?" Marik said excited as he searched through the crowd for a suitable host.

"What about the hating it? Oh well...pick someone you truly hate."

"I hate them _all._" Marik responded glaring through the window.

"Okay then I'll pick someone. How about...Honda?" Bakura suggested.

"Honda...well okay. Here goes then." Marik raised the rod and said Marik gibberish and soon Honda was under his control. First, he made Honda go over to Yugi to ask where the laxatives were.

"Hey Yu-yu-yu..." Honda under Marik's control stuttered to Yugi.

"Huh? What's wrong Honda?" Yugi asked worried.

"Yea what's wrong _Honda_?" Bakura asked angrily.

Marik just frowned. "I can't say it. That evil _name_!"

"Marik you'll ruin everything! You have to act like them!" Bakura told him.

"Right...Ok here goes...again."

Honda just stared at Yugi. "Uh...yu-...Pharaohs servant. I need some laxatives. _Now or else!_" Marik smiled, happy with how great he acted. But Bakura slapped him.

"You dolt! That's not how they act!" He shouted.

"Uh...Honda are you okay? Well, it's in the closet in the hall." Yugi said to him still looking worried. Marik made Honda walk to the closet and he searched for the bottle.

"Found it!" Marik said happily. He made Honda take the bottle and hide it in his pocket. Of course it barely fit.

"Good now pour it into the punch." Bakura said.

"I will only because I _want_ to. Not because you _told_ me to."

Bakura just rolled his eyes. Marik made Honda move to the punch bowl. Everyone there was in a circle playing duck duck goose. So he quickly poured the bottle in while they were distracted.

"Hey...have him kick Jonouchi!" Bakura snickered.

"NO Bakura! You can't tell me what to do!" Marik shouted at him.

Only, he forgot that he still had Honda under his control. So inside Honda yelled, "NO Bakura! You can't tell me what to do!" Everyone stared at him.

"Nice going!" Bakura said sarcastically.

"Uh...hello all. Want some punch?" Honda asked the surprised group. Under Marik's control of course.

Everyone looked around for a minute. Finally they all stood up and agreed to have some punch. They walked over and each took a cup and filled it with the punch, not knowing what was inside.

Bakura and Marik laughed. Marik had made sure to let go of his control on Honda. Honda had looked around and seeing everyone else take punch, he decided to not be left out and take some too. They waited and soon the first victim appeared.

"Oh my god! I just got the urge to shit! Really bad!" Otogi shouted and stood up fast. "Yugi! Where's the bathroom?!"

Yugi pointed him to the bathroom. Otogi ran off in that direction and then they heard a door slam. Jonouchi started laughing and then stopped fast. He had suddenly realized that he had to go too.

"Yugi, you got another bathroom?" He anxiously asked.

"Yea we have only two though. It's in that direction." Jonouchi also ran off into the direction Yugi told him.

All the while, there were two snickering evil souls outside their window.

[_end of flashback_]

Malik couldn't stop laughing. He started rolling around the ground in laughter. Bakura and Marik were laughing too.

"So now they are all in the bathrooms or as I said before, waiting for them." Bakura explained to him.

"But there's only two!" Malik took enough time to say between laughing and breathing.

"Hehehe...yea I wonder what they are doing about that." Marik wondered aloud.

"I think it's better if we never find that out." Bakura said disgusted.

"So is that all? Is that all we're doing? Cause I didn't get to do anything." Malik pouted. Bakura shook his head.

"Hell no! We still have plenty of night left to annoy them!" He laughed and the others started laughing with him, while Yugi and his gang were dealing with...bathroom issues.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well that's all. Please review again! Thanks! :] And I can have Seto join in the fun too! I don't know about Odion and Ishizu though. Hey if anyone has any ideas on how to crash yugi's party or piss the party people off, or would like to see the three boys do to them, then just let me know! :]


	6. Rape!

Thanks for the reviews again! I loooooooove reviews! I think everyone does though...:]

Krista: I like that idea! So you don't mind if I use it? Not like you'll have time to respond to that, so that' a dumb question. Well you said I could lol...I ask pointless questions...And yes I LOVE yaoi. Sometimes I wish I knew Japanese to read doujinshi. Course that's prolly not a legitimate reason to take Japanese. So I can pretend I want to be a translator when I grow up. :] Plus you don't _have_ to read them to still love them ;]

Eve-Of-Misery: Agh! You sound disappointed! I'm sorry! I'll try to make it funnier...I'll try I'll try I'll try. :]

I don't think my parents studied much about Egypt or anything. They didn't know how my tattoo looked like an eye. I had to explain where it came from and what it was. That's sad.

There may be some bashing of your favorite characters. In fact, there's bound to be someone who likes a character who is bashed in this fic, so just letting you know. If you really think about it, I'm bashing every YuGiOh character that's in this fic. Even Bakura and the Mariks! Heh. But I _really_ hate Otogi. So be warned. :]

Now onto Krista's genius idea!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The laughter started to calm down and soon the three boys were trying to find another way to annoy the party goers.

"Hmmm...Let's just use the millennium rod again." Marik suggested caressing his magnificent rod.

"No way! You can't do the same thing twice!" Bakura responded.

"Well actually it wouldn't be so bad as long as we do something new with it." Malik told Bakura. "And Marik, that's also my millennium rod."

Marik glared at Malik. [That's weird if you say it out loud.]

"It is my rod! Not yours!" Marik hissed.

"No it's mine! I'm the one who is actually supposed to look after it!"

"Well I'm a part of you, so it's mainly mine!"

"How do you figure that! I, in a way, birthed you so it's all mine!"

"No it's mine 'cause I'm more evil than you!"

"That's not a good reason! It's mine because I say it is!"

"Oh?! And that's a better reason? It's mine cause my hair is cuter and spikier!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'm tired of hearing you argue like little kids!" Bakura screamed at the two fighting Egyptians. "Besides, it actually belongs to Kaiba!"

Marik and Malik stopped arguing to stare at Bakura.

"Are you really Bakura? The thief who wants all of the millennium items for his own evil purposes?" Malik inquired. Bakura just glared at him

"Yes it's me you idiot. And I'm just telling the truth. Either way, they will belong to me at some point. But let's start focusing more on why we came here. To piss off the Pharaoh and his party." Bakura said.

"Right." Malik agreed.

Just then they heard another car pull up to the house. It was a large limousine and the boys knew exactly who would step out of it. Seto Kaiba. He walked up the path and rang the door bell. The person who entered they saw had a taller shadow with spiky hair. The Pharaoh.

Marik started hissing nonstop.

"Shhh! Or you'll blow our cover and we wont be able to annoy the Pharaoh!" Bakura whispered to the angry Marik.

Marik was reluctant to stop, but finally did.

"I didn't think you were coming when Mokuba arrived without you." Atemu said to Seto.

"Yea well I decided to come to make sure you didn't decide to pull anything funny on my little brother." He replied sharply and then pushed past him into the house. Atemu shrugged and went in and closed the door.

"Hmmm...I just got this gay idea." Malik announced to the other two.

"That's nice." Bakura said rolling his eyes thinking it was just another dirty thought of Malik's.

"No I mean I have another idea on how to annoy the party. Or well really...just have some fun!" Malik laughed.

"Well let's hear it then." Marik said to his weaker half.

"Ok. How about we take the rod and control Seto for a while! We can have him talk nonsense and embarrass himself!"

Bakura and Marik thought for a moment. They finally both agreed. The problem was, who was going to control the rod.

"I should, because I did it so well last time." Marik explained.

"Oh yea. You did it flawlessly. Not! You almost blew it! We'll have Malik use it this time. You already had a turn." Bakura told Marik.

"Fine." Marik agreed.

Marik gave Malik the millennium rod. Malik looked through the window and saw his target, Seto, keeping a close eye on Mokuba. Mokuba and the others were playing Twister. He raised the rod and said Malik gibberish this time and Seto was under his control shortly after.

"So now what are you going to do?" Bakura asked him.

"Just watch!" Malik replied. He made Seto move towards Jonouchi. Seto tapped Jonouchi on the shoulder. Jonouchi looked up and in doing so, tumbled over because the position he was in on the Twister mat didn't allow him to turn that way.

"Damn Kaiba. What do you want?" Jonouchi shouted angrily.

Malik made Seto face Jonouchi and put on a loving expression. "Jonouchi, I just thought I would let you know something. I just can't keep it in any longer! It's tearing at my heart! If I don't tell you, I'll explode!"

"Um...just spit it out Kaiba!" Jonouchi said confused with the way Seto was acting.

"Alright Jonouchi...I love you!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Kaiba. Jonouchi just blinked surprised. Bakura and the Mariks were laughing hysterically.

"Uh...I didn't know you...uh...felt that way." Jonouchi said still stunned by Kaiba's words.

"Of course my darling! Do you feel the same?" Seto/Malik replied to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi just stood there for a moment thinking. He did feel that way. He wasn't sure if she should reveal it though. Then he remembered that Atemu and Yugi were together and no one minded except Anzu. So he decided to reveal himself.

"Yea Kaiba, I do feel the same way." Jonouchi said.

Everyone in the room stared again. Especially Mai.

"Well then my love, let's go into a room?" Seto smiled and walked off to one of Yugi's rooms. Jonouchi shrugged and followed smiling.

"Uh...sure you can use my room to do kinky stuff in. I wont mind." Yugi lied. But there wasn't any stopping them anyway. Seto and Jonouchi closed the door. Jonouchi snuck up behind Seto/Malik and threw him on the available bed.

Bakura and Marik looked bored. "We can't see anything anymore." Bakura told Malik.

"Well I can because I'm controlling Kaiba. Jonouchi just threw Seto on the bed. Heehee...I'm gonna give Kaiba back control in the middle!" Malik laughed and so did Bakura and Marik.

And that's what Malik did. Once Jonouchi pulled off Seto's shirt, he stopped the connection of the rod with Seto's mind. Seto looked up to see Jonouchi on top of him taking off his clothes. Everyone heard screaming. Seto's screams. He ran out of the room shirtless into the room everyone was in. Jonouchi followed after surprised.

"He's trying to rape me!" Seto shouted to everyone.

"What are you talking about!" Jonouchi shouted back at him. "You're the one who told me that you loved me!"

"What are _you_ talking about!? One minute I was watching you losers play Twister, the next I'm being raped by you!" Seto yelled again angry.

"Wait really? That happened to me tonight to. I blanked out." Honda said to Seto.

"Hmmm...that's weird. I wonder why that's happening." Yugi thought out loud.

Bakura and Malik and Marik looked at each other.

"I think they're starting to suspect something." Malik stated the obvious.

"Gee, ya think?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

So the party people were starting to suspect something, but the three boys were not going to let that ruin their fun. They still had time to annoy the party.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!!! It makes me all happy to write! Course I'll write even if you don't review, but it's nice. :] Thanks again Krista! Any more ideas are welcome! :]


	7. 10:04

Krista: Yes thanks again! And I hope you have more ideas, cause I suck at them. Which is sad, cause it's my story...

Thief-Girl-Bakky: Lol nice name! Hmmm...that sounds evil, but also something Bakura would do! :] That will be hard to use, but why the hell not? :] I wonder how you make a bomb out of a cat...

By the way, that cat is my cat! His name's Cricket! Cricket must feel special being in my fic. He's so dumb....I think he's retarded. Like, for real. But I wuv him anyway! Enough to kill him in my story! :] _That's what he gets for chewing plastic._

Eve-Of-Misery: Awww! That makes me happy! :D I have a feeling though, that this chp will be boring to all....

Jen-Ben -.- . Fine...TP? Toilet Paper? I don't know where they are going to get it from, but I think I may have to use it. It's so sad because I can't even think up ideas for my own story! I have to use wonderful reviewer ideas. Blagh, I always get myself stuck somehow. I'll have them say something and then it will take me an hour to figure out how to respond to it. Anyway, onto the fic. And it will prolly be short and boring because I'm so lost.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryou rolled over and looked at his clock. It flashed 10:04 in bright red numbers. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. [_I bet that looks really cute..._] He then wondered why it was so quiet. If the two insane Egyptians were over, it shouldn't be this quiet. Even if they weren't here and it was just Bakura, it still shouldn't be _this_ quiet. Then he remembered what Bakura had asked him before he fell asleep. What time the party was at.

"Why would Bakura want to know that?" Ryou thought.

He got up and went out to the living room. No one was there. He began checking every room and when he found no one, returned to the living room and threw himself on the couch tired. He figured that they had gone to Yugi's party for some reason. He didn't know why and he was too tired to go over there and see. But he knew he had to. He had to make sure they didn't get into trouble. So he tried to get up, but fell back down. He decided to rest a few minutes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Bakura and the Mariks were trying to keep quiet. The people inside were starting to suspect that something was going on. If they were found out, it wouldn't help Ryou much. And they still wanted to have fun.

"What are we going to do! We can't use the rod anymore. It will be too obvious." Malik whispered.

"Yea I know...We'll just have to figure out something else to do." Bakura whispered back.

"No way. I don't think my brain can take it." Marik said to everyone there.

"I don't think you even have a brain. That's something I didn't give you." Malik laughed at his other half.

Marik glared at him. "That must be because you don't have one in the first place."

"Oh yea! You wanna fight me!?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Okay...that's enough. Don't even start this again."

Malik just laughed at him. "Oh you're just a pansy!" Marik joined in laughing.

Bakura glared at them. "What are you talking about Malik! You're the pansy! You dress in freakin' purple! And it's a belly shirt no less!"

"Excuse me! This is good fashion!" Malik shouted at Bakura.

"Yea for fags!" Bakura snickered.

"You're the one that wears a striped blue and white shirt! That's a disgrace! And you are equally as gay as me!"

"No way! I'm not as gay as you. You're the king of fags! And my shirt is nice..." Bakura said looking down at his shirt.

"Hmmm...I think I should be getting upset with this little fight since, I basically dress the same as my partner here." Marik announced. "Well anyway, I must insist we stop fighting. I would really like to get back to torturing the Pharaoh."

Bakura and Malik looked at him for a minute. Then they both nodded.

"Fine but what are we going to do?" Malik asked.

They all thought for a while. Finally Bakura had an idea.

"I know! Remember that cat? And Malik, remember what happened last time when you started crying? Cause it will happen again." Bakura told the ready to cry boy. Malik nodded and held his sobs inside.

"Anyway, tell us what you have in mind." Marik said to Bakura.

"How about we make a bomb out of the cats dead body? It still has all of its organs, and there's a little blood left. It will blast the house with cat guts!" Bakura laughed crazily.

"PERFECT! We can throw the little hell spawn back into the Pharaohs territory! Mwuahahaha!" Marik also laughed at the plan. Then stopped, thinking. "Wait...how do we make a bomb out of a cat?"

Bakura just smiled. "I can do that part. While I make the bomb, you two figure out how to get the window open without making too much noise." Bakura demanded and then took the cat and walked to a different part of the house, still concealed from the party. Malik and Marik looked at each other.

"How are we going to get this window open without letting the people inside know?" Malik asked Marik.

"Don't ask me." Marik shrugged.

And so Ryou fell asleep again, Bakura is making a cat bomb, and the Mariks are figuring out how to open a window.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well...it's really short...but I need to go to bed. I have to baby sit tomorrow. My last day of summer vacation, and I'm babysittin. Oh well...it's money I suppose. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Even though it was really short...thanks thanks thanks again people!


	8. Kitty Bomb

Okay now the rest of the cat bomb thingy. A lot of people like that Kaiba is in this. Well that's good I guess! I only like Kaiba as a priest though. That's weird cause he's like the same exact person as a priest and a billionaire. Ah well. He's sexy in Egypt apparel. Like Kura...:]

God I love reviewers! I WUV YOU ALL! That will prolly make you all run away...

Anyyami: I could enjoy school more if Yugioh cards were "Cool". I wish anime was more accepted. But I'll try to have fun lol! WOOHOO SCHOOL!

WolfBane2: Hmmm...yea you're right. I guess I never thought of that. I'm not too much of a deep thinker sometimes. I did feel bad for them cause it was soo hot. [_There that made me feel better for not thinking more._]

To all people trying to help me with ideas or who did give me ideas, THANK YOU! You're prolly all tired of hearing me say thank you..........Thank you! ;]

So...it's now 7:00pm...I must get this done by 10:00. I don't know if I'll be able to! . especially if my friends come on cause then I'll talk to them. Then I'll ask for ideas and they will yell at me and say : "Godamnit Amber we hate YuGiOh blah blah blah." :[ Evil friends. And sorry for all the talking I do here. I guess you _don't_ have to read it. Anyway here we go.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hmmm...opening a window. This is almost as hard as trying to open a pickle jar." Malik said examining the window.

"You really _are_ my weaker half." Marik said looking at his pathetic partner.

"Just help me okay? Somehow we have to open it without them hearing us."

"I realize that." Marik said flatly.

"Then help me!" Malik yelled. He began looking at the window again. He looked through it and saw that the party was getting ready to listen to loud music. Just right, he thought, for their plan. Kinda scary how on cue it was.

"We will open it when they blast their music. Okay?" Malik told Marik.

"Okey dokey." Marik replied. Malik stared at him. Then they heard some music. It wasn't too loud from where they were, but probably loud enough that people inside wouldn't hear them. Malik and Marik rushed for the window. They quietly lifted it enough for the cat's body to fit through. Now they just had to hope that no one noticed that the window was open. Soon they heard rustling and Bakura came back. He had in his hands the cat's body only it looked more stuffed than it did before. Malik teared up but didn't start crying. All he needed was a cat bomb hitting his head.

"What is that? Britney spears music?" Bakura asked looking ready to puke at the hideous noise.

"Hm? I wouldn't know. I don't care about such dumb, unimportant things. I only care about revenge, being evil, hurting people, and my rod. Well...rods." Marik responded.

Malik smiled. "I care about your rod too."

Bakura just closed his eyes and started reflecting on why he made friends with such freaks. Soon he opened them and spoke. "I made the bomb. I also see you got the window open with no problem. I was actually expecting you to have a really hard time with that." He said looking amazed. [_And looking amazing XD_] He showed them the bomb.

"How did you make it?" Marik asked him looking at the bomb grinning.

"Don't ask him that! I don't want to know how he made it!" Malik said covering his ears.

"I'll tell you later Marik. Anyway let's start this." Bakura smirked and crept closer to the window. He saw everyone having a great time dancing. They would never notice until it was too late that there was a bomb in their house. He quickly threw the cat into the middle of the dancing. Then he ducked down again.

"How long until it explodes?" Marik asked excited.

"It should be any minute now..." Bakura said, and just as he finished a medium sized boom was heard. It was after all, just a cat bomb. Not a real bomb. Marik and Bakura quickly ran to the window to see the results. There were blood and guts scattered everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor. And most importantly, the people.

"BWUAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed. Marik laughed too. Malik just sat there mad at them for being mean to a poor kitty.

"I hope that the kitty haunts you Marik!" Malik shouted at him.

"Unfortunately for you, if it ever did it would be when we are having sex!" Marik stuck out his tounge.

"Is that all you two ever think about!?" Bakura stopped laughing for a minute to ask.

They both nodded. Bakura rolled his eyes.

Inside people were screaming.

"Oh my god! It's all over my new outfit that pushes my boobs up to my neck!" Mai screamed trying to wipe it off.

"Where the hell did it come from!?" Seto also screamed. "It's getting all over my new trench coat that flairs out for no apparent reason!"

"Yea well it's all over my awesomely spiky hair!" Atemu shouted.

Everyone else stared at them.

"You're complaining about such stupid things. There's obviously something more important to complain about here. And that's that there's something going on here." Yugi announced to everyone.

"That was really vague." Shizuka said to Yugi.

"There really is something going on. Kaiba and me blanked out tonight and then a cat bomb? Oh my god! IT'S A CAT BOMB!" Honda yelled out.

"Woah it really is cat guts!" Jonouchi said surprised.

"That's just sick. My weak little stomach is going to puke." Otogi said gagging. He ran off to the bathroom, this time to puke.

"Hmmm...we'll get whoever did this. But first! We must...find out who did it!" Yugi explained. Everyone just stared.

Bakura and the Mariks overheard them.

"Hehehe...they'll never figure it out!" Bakura laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. They are the ones who kick our asses in the end." Malik commented.

Marik and Bakura glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?" Marik asked him.

So the Yugi gang is trying to figure out who's ruining their party. And the Bakura gang are trying to figure out who's really on their side. Even though there's only three people.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I got an idea from a friend for the next chapter. But ideas are still welcome :] Please review! And thanks again! :]

Also my parents are yelling at me saying they are going to take my computer away. So if I don't update right away, it's because of that. But it most likely wont happen. :] Just in case.


	9. Evil Pizzas of Doom

Hello again!!! I had a fight with my parents. Woohoo! I'm such a rebel! ;) Just kidding. Anyway I wish I really _could_ send them to the shadow realm lol! They weren't going to let me use my computer and I got all pissed off cause I wanted to freaking update this story! EVIL PARENTS. Well anyway, I did what they wanted me to and now I have two hours to write this thing. So, gotta get going.

Thief-Girl-Bakky: The name! I don't know why but it gets to me every time! Anyway, you and my friend are a lot alike! You both gave me kinda the same idea. She said to have evil boy scouts. But pizza is good too. They are both the same thing so either way, so thanks to both of you! And of course! Everyones opinions matter! Fear factor scares me. I suppose it should...o.O

Krista: Yes school kinda sucks. But maybe in a way, it will give me ideas....

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: School seems to be annoying everyone right now! I know it's annoying me. And I've only had one day of it so far. But I know I'm gonna have lots of HW this year. Blagh...:( Hope all of you don't have too much!Lol

Hmmm...Oh yes. Thanks again for reviewing! I'm so happy! SO I think I'll do the pizza idea that Bakky XD and my friend told me tonight! It may be like the cat thing and be two parts. Cause I can only stay up till 11:30. Anyway here we go. Some of my symbols aren't working, like parenthesis and stuff.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Maybe we should ask him some questions to see where his loyalties are." Marik said examining Malik.

"I could just lie ya know. And I'm on your side so there's no need for that!" Malik shouted at the others.

"Fine. You can stay. We wont drown you over there in Yugi's hot tub." Bakura said to him.

Malik looked at Yugi's backyard. A hot tub stood there alone, steaming with nice warmth. "Wow. That looks awesome right now."

"Too bad. We are on a mission to kill the Pharaoh! We've no time for that peasant!" Marik said grinning evilly.

"We aren't going to kill the Pharaoh. We have to do that in a duel! Using weapons would be stupid!" Bakura said frowning. "I'd rather risk my life with pieces of paper!" He folded his arms as if Marik were breaking a rule and he should know not to. And he was! You can't kill anyone with guns! Kill them with cards and dark magic!

"And I'm no peasant!" Malik said angrily.

"Hmmm... I'm hungry. Get me some food slave." Marik demanded pointing to Malik.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Where the hell do you expect me to get some food? And I'm not your slave."

"Well duh! There's a house full of food right in front of you!" Marik replied.

"It's also a house full of my enemies!" Malik yelled back. "You're so dense." Marik glared at him.

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if they were to all leave the house at once and allow us to crawl through their window and sneak in. Then we could get some food." Bakura said. "But that would never happen."

As he said that, the party gang all went out the back door. The Mariks and Bakura ducked down so they wouldn't see them. The party gang were all in their bathing suits. They all hopped in the hot tub. Okay, not really all. Seto didn't.

"Wow...that was very... convenient." Bakura said smiling.

"I wish Spoofy were here." Malik said.

"And that was very...random. Who is Spoofy?" Bakura asked him.

"Malik smiled. "You met him! Remember? Today?"

Bakura thought for a moment. "Sorry I'm drawing a blank."

Malik sighed. "Remember? Spoofy is my pink and blue rabbit pig...thing." He started grinning. "It reminds me of Marik when I hug it."

Marik smiled proud of himself.

"Right. Anyway, now's our chance to get inside and be evil. Let's go!" Bakura said leading the way through the window. They all wiggled their way in (o.O) and started looking through the house.

"Wow, they actually cleaned it up a bit. That sucks." Malik said disappointed.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen." Bakura told them. They all walked into the kitchen. They opened the fridge and cupboards.

"There's nothing good in here! DAMNIT! The Pharaoh even _eats_ good and pure!" Marik said disgusted with the rice cakes and other healthy foods. "Where's the junk food! I CAN'T EAT THIS SHIT!"

He started spazing, looking for "good" food.

"Hmmm...Maybe we should order a pizza." Malik suggested.

Bakura started thinking. "Maybe we could order pizza and deliver it to the gang here! We can cover it with lots of crap and charge a lot of money!"

"Hmmm...sounds good! But I'm still hungry." Malik said rubbing his stomach.

"HUNGRY!" Marik shouted copying Malik. He ran over and hugged him like he was starving and dying. Malik comforted him with a solemn expression.

Bakura just stared at them. "You aren't going to die. We can use the money they give us to get some real food!" Bakura explained. "That is, if they pay us."

Marik sprang up. "They will pay us! If they don't, I will...take over their minds! Mwuahahaha!"

"Let's order the pizza and then get it before the other people can." Malik said. So they dialed up the pizza place and ordered two large pizzas.

"We keep using the singular form of pizza but we ordered two." Malik said puzzled.

"Yea? Who cares." Bakura said shrugging.

"Let's start this already! Sabotaging the Pharaohs things is fun!" Marik grinned.

"The pizzas haven't come yet. Fool." Bakura replied to him.

YUGI GANG ;)

"Wow this hot tub is awesome Yugi!" Jonouchi shouted happily.

"Yea it is!" Shizuka agreed with her brother.

Honda glared at Jonouchi. "Just stay over there okay? Not by me. I like _girls_."

Jonouchi just scowled at him. "How about you stay away from my sister. You too Otogi."

Seto frowned. "You all better stay away from my brother."

"It's too bad you're gay Jonouchi. I almost had feelings for you." Mai said innocently making sure her breasts were in Jonouchi's sight.

Jonouchi drooled. "Who ever said I was gay?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

More coming next chapter....obviously. Please review again! I know you all will anyway! Right? RIGHT? Yea, you all are too awesome. Disguises will be coming up next chapter! YAY :)


	10. Makeover time!

Hola! Now let's write some more...yay!

Bakky: Hehehe...evil girl scouts! And I hate men like that! And of course women who think they are better than men. But it's usually men who do it. It's so annoying! Weren't the women better at the Olympics this time or something? Hehehe...I thought I heard that in the papers. So then I guess I read that. :)

Eve-of-Misery: I guess he's Bi heh. ;)

Krista: Wow...that's very....different. Lol That's a little extreme. But thanks lol. Maybe somehow that could happen. You posted at 6 in the morning! Were you getting ready for school or something? I was waiting in the damn rain for a bus driver that's fifteen minutes late each morning!

So some more evil pizzas. This may be kinda short. I need to do some math HW. And it's like 8pm right now. So I think I should prolly tell you all. If I don't update every day now, there's more than just my parents that could be the problem. Now there's school. And I'm not very good at getting my HW in on time _all_ the time. Then my parents will get mad, then I'll be grounded and I prolly wont be able to update. But that's just why I may not update. I will never give up on this story and stop writing for a year like I did with my yyh one. So just to let you all know again.:)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey dude are the pizzas ready?" The young teenage student asked. Working for a pizza shop to earn money wasn't exactly what he wanted. But it would have to do.

"Yea they're ready, here. And here's the address. You get to deliver it to the famous Yugi Mutou!" The boss handed him the pizzas and a piece of paper with the address. The young man walked out and got in his pizza truck.

"Yugi, the one who won all that shit with cards! That's awesome! I should totally get his autograph." He said as he was driving down the street. He never expected what would come next...

He got out of his truck and went around to get the pizzas. He started walking up the path grinning at the chance to meet Yugi. When suddenly he was attacked by three boys! They jumped out at him from the bushes and he felt an awful blow to the back of his head. Then all went black...

"Man we are too good!" Malik said laughing.

They had hit him with the rod to keep him from screaming and alerting the "good guys". The pizza guy that is.

Bakura and Marik laughed too. Marik collected the pizzas. Bakura dragged the body into the bushes to hide it like he did the dead cat.

"So. Now what?" Malik asked Bakura.

"Well now we gotta ruin the pizzas. Then we gotta deliver them somehow." Bakura replied.

"How are we going to deliver them? We can't go up there and say 'Hi it's us! Your worst enemies and we just felt like ordering you a pizza for kicking our asses all the time and ruining our evil but awesome plans.' Now can we?" Malik stated.

Bakura frowned. "Well then we'll just have to...disguise ourselves! With the pizza guys outfit!"

"But there's only one. So only one person can do it." Malik said looking at the bushes where the unconscious guy was.

"Well it's not gonna be me." Bakura said folding his arms.

"It's your plan! You should have to do it!" Malik yelled. And it's still amazing no one from inside noticed them.

"Let's have Marik do it then!" Bakura suggested looking to see what Marik was doing. He was standing there chewing on something.

Bakura glared at him. "What are you eating?"

"Pizza."

"That isn't your pizza Marik!" Bakura shouted at him. "Did you already eat it all!?"

"No I only had one piece. It was yummy!" Marik said licking his lips, smiling.

Bakura just shook his head. "I can't believe you. We already told you what we were going to do with those pizzas. Did you already forget?"

"No. I was just hungry. They wont mind one piece gone."

"You're so right! And I'm sure they wont mind two pieces gone!" Malik said happily reaching into the open box for another slice. But Bakura slapped his hand away from it.

"Focus a little more you idiots! Now we can eat later! Right now it's about annoying the Pharaoh. Why do I have to keep reminding you of this?" Bakura said annoyed. Malik and Marik just stared at him and then cast their eyes down on the ground.

"Okay Bakura. We'll eat later." Malik said.

"Good. Okay, now Marik you put on the outfit." Bakura demanded. Marik nodded and went into the privacy of the bushes to slip on the outfit.

"Ya know...it might be a little risky to send a person as unstable as him to do this." Malik said looking worried.

Bakura thought for a moment. "Well I guess we take that chance. But now it's just the hair I'm worried about."

"Hmmm...well the guy has a hat."

"Yea but Marik's hair wont be covered by just _one_ hat."

"Well...I KNOW!" Malik said grinning. "We can dress him up as a girl! Give him a makeover! I've always wanted to do that!" He started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Um...yea we could. I guess no one would guess it was him then. Even if he did still look like a familiar blonde Egyptian." Bakura said.

"Yay! Marik are you done? Just put it on okay? I'm gonna give you a makeover!" Malik said winking then he ran into the bushes to "makeover" Marik. Bakura waited. And waited. And waited. Finally they emerged from the bushes.

"Oh my god." Bakura just stared surprised.

Marik now had the pizza uniform on, but his hair was pulled back into the back of the hat that came with the uniform. Ya know, those holes out the back. How girls wear their hair. Then he had what looked to be black eye shadow on, but it was really just mud smeared across his eyelids. It seemed to be heavy too because he blinked nonstop. Then, it looked like he had grown breasts.

"How did you get the chest effect?" Bakura asked pointing to Marik's "breasts".

"Oh that? That was easy! I just stuffed down some of his smaller articles of clothing into his shirt to make them." Malik said smiling.

"Well...ya did good. He looks like...a girl." Bakura said surprised with how good Marik actually looked.

"Thank you. They will never recognize him! Mwuahahahaha!" Malik said laughing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Next up comes the part where Marik actually talks to the Yugi gang face to face! Review please please please!! Thank you for reviewing by the way! I LOOOOVE IT!


	11. Delivery from Marik

Okay here we go. Hehehe...I have a band aid on my forehead. I don't know why....but...it's fun. My mom says I'm crazy.

Hmmm...there aren't really any reviews to reply to. Well thank you for reviewing! You all know by now that I love reviews. If you don't...then you haven't been reading anything except for the story. Which is okay. :)

Quack!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So we ready?" Malik asked.

"As long as Marik knows what he has to do. We put mud and bugs on the pizza. So you can't let them open it until they are inside. Got it? And don't let them know it's you either." Bakura explained to Marik who was itching where his makeshift breasts were.

"And don't do that either. I doubt many girls do that." Malik said referring to the breast itching.

Marik nodded and then grinned. Evilly.

"Why are you grinning? Evilly." Bakura asked him.

"Heh. I get to ruin the Pharaohs night. I have been waiting for this forever." Marik said. Then he started thinking. "We should poison the pizzas. Then we can kill them all in one shot!" Marik laughed.

"Uh...but then we can't torture them anymore. If they are dead and gone, who wold you torture?" Malik asked him.

"I would...fine. We can kill his friends first so he can see them all die and suffer from sadness. Later. For now I shall be happy with just annoying him." Marik said flatly.

"Well...let's do this then!" Bakura said happily. "Go ahead whenever you're ready Marik. We'll hide in the bushes."

Bakura and Malik ran to hide in the bushes.

"Oh...and don't screw this up!" Bakura added from the bushes.

Marik nodded and walked up to the door bell. He had the pizzas in one hand and rang the doorbell with the other. He waited and then heard a noise from the other side. Soon the door was opened and everyone was standing there. He didn't understand why it took everyone in the house to answer the door, but they all did. He grinned thinking about what he was about to do.

"Uh...yea? Who are you?" Yugi asked Marik.

Marik just chuckled. "Hehehe...Your worst night- I mean, the pizza gu- uh girl."

Yugi looked at him puzzled. Then Atemu went to stand next to Yugi. Marik hissed at him.

"What was that for?" Atemu asked him also puzzled.

"Uh...I ate stuff that didn't agree with me? Anyway, how are you on this fine, evil evening?" Marik asked him still grinning.

"Uh...good. You?" Atemu asked him

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHA....I'm good." Marik said.

"Um...so you're the pizza girl? But we didn't order any pizzas." Yugi stated.

"Yes you did." Marik replied.

"No...we didn't."

"Yes. You did."

"No really. We didn't."

"Hehehe...I can play this game all night! I play it all the time with Mal- uh..y." Marik caught himself. Inside the bushes Bakura and Malik were frowning. ( I think Malik still sounds like MaRik...but if I'm wrong well then this doesn't work and you'll have to pretend that's how it's pronounced. :p)

"Go away you whore. We don't want your dumb pizzas." Mai said annoyed with this girl.

"EXCUSE ME!? What did you say bitch!?" Marik shouted at her. Mai frowned.

"Hey! You can't talk to Mai that way!" Jonouchi said starting to walk over to Marik, but Mai stopped him.

"I'm capable of fighting my own battles, thanks." Mai stated. She walked over to Marik. Then she examined his face some more. "Hey...you look familiar..."

Marik started to get a little nervous. Only cause he didn't want Malik mad at him if he ruined it. Otherwise, he really didn't care. "Well, I don't know you."

"No...I definitely know you from somewhere." Mai said again. "OH! Are you the pizza girl I got into a fight with last time I ordered pizza?" Mai asked.

"You get in fights with pizza delivery people?" Seto asked her.

"Yea sometimes. They think they are better than me, but all they are doing is delivering _pizzas_." Mai replied.

"Look mortal. I don't know you. I've never dueled you or sent you to the shadow realm. You're hallucinating." Marik explained to Mai. Of course he was lying.

"Oh ok then. Fair enough." Mai said walking back into the house. Everyone just had a blank stare on their faces. Finally Yugi broke the silence.

"Ok...I guess we can have pizza. There's nothing wrong with some pizzas. Right everyone?" He asked them all.

"Hell yea! Pizza is like, my life!" Honda cheered.

"Okay then we'll take them. How much are they?" Yugi asked getting out his wallet.

"Um they are...um...however much a nice dinner will cost me." Marik told him. Then he looked to the bushes. "How much would that be?" He asked the...bushes. At least that's what it looked like to the Yugi gang.

"Why are you talking to the bushes?" Atemu asked him.

"No reason Pharaoh!" Marik shouted angrily.

"He's gonna ruin this." Malik whispered to Bakura.

"I know." Bakura replied.

"So...how much are they?" Yugi was afraid to ask because this pizza girl seemed pretty crazy.

"They are...one hundred of your countries dollars." Marik told Yugi.

"WHAT!?" Jonouchi screamed. Even he knew that was too much.

"What's wrong Jonouchi? Don't like it? Too bad. I gotta eat." Marik replied to his outburst.

"No I don't like it! And...wait. How do you know my name?" Jonouchi asked Marik, confused.

"Uh...I don't know your name." Marik lied.

"Yes you do...you just said it." Jonouchi stated folding his arms, frowning.

"Just give me money you insolent fools! I'M HUNGRY!" Marik shouted at them.

"Hey...you called me Pharaoh too. How did you know I was a Pharaoh?" Atemu asked him also.

"I uh..." Marik couldn't think of a good excuse why he would know a taller twin of a shrimp would be a ruler of an ancient country. The rest of the gang glared at him waiting for an answer. Bakura and Marik basically figured they were found out and just sat there frowning.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

How will Marik get out of this one. Frankly, I don't know yet. But I'll think of something. Hmmm...I wonder...I know lots of people don't do stuff they would normally do on days like tomorrow. But I suppose I still will. God Bless families of them. I'm bad at stuff like that.... . Anyway, please review. Thanks! And Ideas are still welcome! :) :) :)


	12. Driving Hazard

:( Why do they cast such bad actors for YuGiOh people? Did anyone hear Dartz's voice? That pissed me off. And Varon? What the hell is that about!? And Raphael...my god I hate all of their voices. Of course I hate the whole Doom saga anyway. But still! They didn't need to ruin their voices like that! RARGH!

Thanks so much for reviewing. ;)

Woof!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Marik looked around desperately for a way out. Of course there wasn't any. But he didn't want to give up. He didn't want Malik mad at him.

"Well..."

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE NOW!" Jonouchi shouted at Marik.

"Who is it!?" Yugi asked surprised. Marik looked like he had been shot.

"It's an evil twin of MALIK!" Jonouchi shouted again.

"What?? That would be Marik then. In a way." Yugi said.

"It would also explain how he knew I was a Pharaoh and that you were Jonouchi." Atemu added.

"Uh yes...I am a twin of Malik. But I'm not evil." Marik stated.

"Wait you really are a twin of Malik?" Jonouchi asked him.

Marik looked confused. "You just said I was."

"Oh, yea I did. But I was joking." Jonouchi laughed. Marik growled. He was fed up with these people. He shoved the pizzas into Yugi's hands.

"GIVE ME SOME GODDAMN MONEY. NOW!" He yelled in Yugi's face.

Yugi just stared. "How much was it again?"

"RAGH! It's thirty dollars!" Marik shouted ready to get out of this place and away from these people.

"Oh ok then." Yugi picked out three tens and gave them to Marik. Marik took them and stuffed them in his pocket. He started to walk down the path to the pizza van.

"Hey. You sound very masculine. If you uh, are ever bored, then come and see me." Jonouchi shouted to him.

Marik just growled again and got into the van. The other gang went back into the house with the pizzas. When the door was shut Bakura and Malik came out of the bushes.

"Hahaha...they actually took the pizzas!" Malik said laughing.

"I know! They are so stupid!" Bakura said also laughing his head off. They both were laughing like crazy.

"And then Jonouchi hit on Marik! I would normally be really mad, but it's just too funny right now!" Malik said still laughing.

"I know!" Bakura was also still laughing.

Then they heard a van start up. They both stopped laughing.

"What...was that?" Malik asked Bakura.

"I think it was...Marik." Bakura replied. They both looked toward the where the van was parked. But it was taking off down the street.

"Holy shit! Marik can't drive! He doesn't have the right attention span for it! He's gonna get hurt!" Malik screamed. He started running after the van.

"You can't catch up to a van!" Bakura yelled after him.

"I know! But I can be there when he crashes!" Malik shouted back at him. Then he continued running after him. Bakura decided he better follow and started running after them too.

Soon there were three boys walking down the road towards Yugi's house.

"I can't believe you would just drive off like that. You don't even know how to drive!" Malik scolded Marik.

"Well I had to get away from there! It was just so annoying!" Marik said brushing debris off of him.

"Well you didn't need to run into the police department." Bakura said. "You could have chosen a coffee shop or something."

"Well sorry." Marik said sarcastically.

"Anyway. Now we didn't get to see what they thought of those pizzas. And it's now eleven. They might start falling asleep soon." Malik said looking at his watch which he suddenly had.

"I don't care. I'm tired of all of them." Marik said flatly.

"Well I'm not done annoying them. I have another idea." Bakura told them.

"What is it?" Malik asked him.

"I'll tell you when we get back into the bushes. There we can see if they fell asleep or not." Bakura replied and they all walked off to their little hideout.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sorry for the shortness....Anyway...ideas are welcome. And please please review! Thanks!


	13. Poor Anzu

This story is gonna end sooooooon. That's kinda bad cause I want to keep writing but I have no idea what to write about. Everybody has written about everything imaginable! Hmmm...maybe I'll think of something.

Krista: BC means Battle City right? Well ...I think the Doom saga thing is right after battle city. With all the monsters becoming real and stuff. That's what you saw right? That's what I saw. I don't think I'm ahead of you. I've seen it before subbed though. Dartz is the guy with the ugly blue hair and the two colored eyes. And Varon was the dumb accent guy watching the fight between Yugi and the other guy. Raphael is blonde. Is this spoilers? I don't think it is. Doesn't Amelda look girlish!? Lol I hate this whole part of YuGiOh. LET'S GET TO BAKURA MAN! Let's skip this shit! Woohoo!.... I don't know why Varon needs an Australian accent...not that Australia is bad or anything.(Sorry for anyone who likes the Doom crap. I really really hate it. Maybe cause Kura aint in it? No... it's cause of Dartz for sure.)

So I got lots of awesome suggestions on what to do to the yugi gang while they are asleep. They were all awesome and I'll prolly use them all too. Thanks! But first my friend wants me to do something with her TV idea. So...I guess I'll do something with her TV idea first.

Baa! Hehehe...baa...I meant it as a sheep but...it works for YuGiOh too! :)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bakura, Malik, and Marik looked through the window. Everyone had their sleep stuff out and they were watching television.

"Hmmm...they didn't go to sleep yet." Bakura said.

"I see that." Malik replied. "So what now? Tell us your idea."

Bakura told them his idea. "Ok well ya know how you can change the channels on the t.v. by using the same kind of remote? Well how about we do that?"

Malik just stared at him. "That is the lamest idea I have ever heard."

Bakura frowned.

"Yea but it's evil, annoying, and we don't have to come in contact with those dumbasses." Marik said defending the plan in a way.

Bakura smiled.

"Okay that's true. But we don't have a remote with us. Especially one that is the same as theirs." Malik said, rejecting the idea again.

"Well I'm sure we can find one." Bakura told him.

"Where are you going to find one?" Malik asked him.

"I'm sure someone around here has one." Marik said grinning evilly. He looked around at the neighboring houses.

"You aren't thinking of stealing one...are you?" Malik asked Marik.

"Well of course I am! I'm evil! That's what I do!" He replied laughing. He then checked what kind of tv Yugi had, and then ran off in the direction of an innocent house.

Malik just looked at Bakura with a look that said 'look what you made my evil half do.'

Then they heard glass breaking. Then the sound of a woman screaming. Then they heard a door open and shut. Then they saw Marik stroll happily towards them.

"That was easy." He said grinning.

"Well let's try it out." Bakura said anxiously. He took the remote from Marik's hand and crawled toward the window. He pointed the remote towards the TV and clicked the volume up button. Sinister, eh?

"Hey...what the hell happened? Who has the remote?" Otogi asked the crowd of TV watchers.

Everyone looked around and then Anzu lifted the remote so everyone could see it. "I have it. But I didn't touch it."

"Well Anzu, if that happens again, I'll make sure you never work in this town again. Or the world." Seto said glaring at her.

Anzu just put the remote on the table next to her and sank down into the couch to try and somehow hide from the evil billionaire. And probably richer than that too. Soon everyone was back to watching the duel channel.

"Hehehe..." Bakura laughed and clicked it so that the channel changed.

The channel soon changed to American Choppers.

"DAMN IT! Who put this shit on! This show blows!" Jonouchi of all people shouted.

Malik frowned outside. "They don't know good TV."

Everyone inside turned to glare at Anzu. She sunk down even further into the couch.

"I didn't do it, I swear." She murmured.

"Sure Anzu. Do it one more time and you're in deep shit." Honda said. Anzu took the remote and turned it back to the duel channel.

"She's gonna be so dead." Bakura laughed. Marik laughed too. Malik was still brooding from the dissing his favorite show got.

Bakura clicked the channel and turned it onto a channel that told you about animals. It just so happened that at that moment, it went into detail about how lemurs breed. (Lemurs are awesome!)

Everyone stared at the screen. Then they turned and glared at Anzu again. She tried to sink even further into the couch, but it was impossible to hide from the glares.

"Now you're dead." Shizuka said. They all stood up and went over to Anzu. They were ready to just about kill her when Atemu stepped in front of her. He was the only thing at that time saving Anzu from death. They all glared at him.

"Get out of the way." Seto demanded.

But Atemu shook his head. "You people are out of control. It's just a tv. And I doubt Anzu meant to do it."

"What are you talking about! The tv doesn't change itself! She has to be the one doing it." Jonouchi said pointing at Anzu. The others nodded and said 'yeah' in unison. Like a mob.

"Now now. I'm sure we can work this out. You promise not to do it again, right Anzu?" Atemu said turning to her. She nodded.

"We gave her a chance to stop and she didn't. So now we get to hang her in a tree." Mokuba shouted. Everyone agreed again.

"You can't hang her in a tree!" Yugi yelled. He made his way from the back of the crowd to stand next to Atemu. Everyone glared at him too.

"Oh shut it shrimp." Seto said. "You and Atemu probably do the same stuff those Lemurs are doing every night! If you don't let us do what we want with Anzu, I'll tell everyone I know about it. And believe me. I know many people."

Yugi and Atemu looked at each other embarrassed. Then Atemu looked at Anzu.

"Sorry, but we can't help you anymore." He said to her. Then he and Yugi walked to the back of the crowd. Anzu stood there ready to shit her pants.

"Please..I didn't do it! Honestly!" She shouted hoping someone would believe her. But no one did.

"Nope sorry. Gotta do this. Most people hate you anyway." Shizuka replied to Anzu's begging. Then the mob enclosed on her.

"Oh no. If they really do hang her from a tree...they might see us." Bakura said worried. "We're gonna have to be really quiet."

Him and the Mariks sank deeper to the ground and were as still as they could be. Soon the door thrashed open and the mob came out carrying Anzu all tied up. She had tape across her mouth so she wouldn't scream and alert the neighbors. They didn't even notice the three boys. They walked over to the tree in Yugi's yard. Mokuba climbed it and tied a rope around one of the limbs. Then when it was secure, they let Anzu go and she was hanging there. They all laughed and cheered and then went back into the house.

Bakura and the Mariks emerged from the bushes, laughing their heads off.

"Wow! Now I'm kinda glad we did that! It had a wonderful result!" Malik said laughing.

Anzu glared at them as she heard that, because she now understood what had happened. She understood that they were the ones doing that all night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thanks for reviewing! Please review!!!! THANKS!


	14. Anzu turning evil?

Sorry for not updating last night! I was tired when I got home and I had science homework. But not just _any_ science homework. _Earth Science_ homework. I hate Earth Science. Anyway...sorry again. I was at school till like 9 or something. I was trying out for a play. Wouldn't it be weird if someone from my school was reading this and they knew who it was cause they tried out too or something? That would be weird...

Wolfy: Pizza! Yes they ate it. MWUAHAHAHA! I'll go into it next chapter. Like...have them talk about it and stuff.

People who want Anzu dead: I can't kill her. Some people like her. She's not...too bad. I mean, she's cool in the manga! So sorry...no killing of the Anzu...

DOOM: Yay people agree with me that it sucks! The voices anyway. Who knows...you all could be hating me right now for dissing it...Heh. Anyway, I don't think Kura is in it. I watched enough eps to get what was going on and then I stopped cause it was BORING! I also watched the end cause...well I had to watch the end. And then I totally watched the stuff after grand prix because DUH! I think it's obvious! That is it right? Grand Prix or whatever. I didn't watch it. I just saw what it was. I could be saying that wrong. Anyway, sorry to ramble on about what I've watched with YuGiOh. Cause I'm sure most of you don't care lol!

Sirith...: Long name and it confuses me . Air conditioner? Sorry it's prolly totally obvious what happens, but what do you mean? Lol I'm dense sometimes.

Misery: You're computer was busted enough to get me three reviews! ;) Anyway, I hope it gets fixed and stuff. I can't live without checking my email and talking to my friends.

MalikLuvsKura : I can't go any further than what I already did with the Jo/Seto thing. If I did, it would suck. I have never seen real gay men have sex. So I wouldn't know how to write that. Some people can, but I can't sorry. But hey, yaoi is still cool! :D

DMG/Hikaru: Sorry, I'm abbreviating most of your names lol. That happens to our school tvs too! I never knew that was why it did it though....hmmm... It's fun when it happens cause the teachers try everything they can to fix it...hehehe....

Sending Anzu to the shadow realm eh? Killing her...well there's a lot of stuff I could have them do. And you're prolly all going to be disappointed with what I actually have them do. Love for all characters except Dartz! ;)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bakura and Marik and Malik circled under where Anzu was hanging. They stared up at her grinning.

"What shall we do with her?" Malik asked the other two.

Mark grinned. "Why don't we just keep her here and use her like a piñata. Instead of candy falling out, it will be her ....._blooooood_." Marik now knows Spanish stuff.

Anzu squirmed trying to get free. She couldn't even scream for help because of the tape on her mouth.

"It's no use trying to escape." Bakura chuckled.

Anzu just squirmed more and tried to scream but not much sound came out.

"Hmmm...maybe we should let her talk." Malik suggested.

"What if she screams?" Bakura asked him.

"Well then we'll kill her with the rod." Malik said grinning. Marik started to grin thinking about his precious rod. Anzu's eyes widened.

"So then? Do you promise not to scream or yell for help? If you do, you will die instantly." Malik told her.

She was still for a moment. Then she nodded her head. Bakura went to her and took off the tape on her mouth. Of course he yanked it really hard so that it hurt. Anzu held in her scream so as not to get stabbed by Marik's rod.

"So then..." She started, "It was you three doing that all night. And Marik, you must have been the pizza 'girl'."

Marik nodded. Bakura and Malik laughed.

"So I see all of your little friendship speeches work." Malik said sarcastically laughing at Anzu hanging from a tree.

She just glared at him. "It's your fault! If you three weren't here doing all of that, I would still be in there! You people are evil!"

"Well what about you? I hear you talk about Ryou sometimes. And they aren't nice things. He came home today and was sad because he couldn't go to Yugi's little sleep over thing." Bakura stated frowning.

Anzu thought for a moment. "Wait...how did he know we were even having one?"

"He 'overheard' you talking." Bakura replied.

"Oh. I see." Anzu mumbled.

"Well...I wouldn't really call your friends very nice. Hanging you from a tree." Malik said.

"I don't know what got over them. Sometimes they are very nice, and then others they aren't. Like tonight." She responded.

Suddenly Bakura had an idea. "You know...They _were_ pretty cruel. Maybe you would want to get back at them?"

Anzu shook her head fiercely. "No way! They are my friends! They...don't deserve that."

"But they always steal the spotlight from you. They make you look like the stuck up prissy friendship girl. They make you look bad and they don't even care." Bakura said grinning.

Anzu thought about it for a moment. "Well...sometimes they do that. I just try to be nice."

"Yea and they walk all over you and call you a baby when you duel." Malik said, getting the idea.

"Wow...they do that with Ryou too." Marik said thinking out loud. Bakura slapped him.

"Hmmm..." Anzu battled with her good and bad side.

"Come on. You know you want to get back at them!" Malik said laughing.

Anzu thought about it again. "Ugh...fine. I _do_ want to get back at them. But you people aren't very nice to me either. How can I trust you?"

"Well...we can't really prove it. Except that we want to annoy them too. " Malik said.

"You'll just have to trust us." Bakura added.

Anzu thought about it another time before nodding her head yes. "Now get me down from here."

"Okey dokey." Marik said. He got out his rod and cut her loose. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks." She said flatly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There...that was a healthy does of revenge and morals. Right? Sorry for the non funniness. But every story has a time where the actual plot and theme come out. I'm not too sure what the theme is for this one, but the plot is that Ryou is left out. Not party crashing. So I had to add that once more in there. ;) Please review! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten. Of course it's prolly one of my better stories too. I don't know why no one liked my Fairy Tale parodies...that was one of my faves.


	15. Goodnight

Spoofy spoofy spoof....How are you all tonight? Or morning. Or whenever you are reading this. Thank you for reading this by the way. I got like 90 reviews! I'M SO HAPPY! Wonderful people. I can't wait to read all of your fics. Yep...I have read some of them. Like two or something. But I'd rather wait until I'm done with mine. I explained that already so MOVING ON!

DMG/H: Yay Egypt arc! Yep I've seen it! Or read it. Either one. Some of the parts I've watched, and some I've read. So I take it you've seen it too? Do you like Mahaado and Mana? Lol! I'm just kidding with that question ;)

Krista: Well...I don't want my opinion to sway yours or anything. If you like people other than Bakura and Marik, then you'll prolly love it. Every fricking character 'alive' is in it. That's good though. That's the only good thing about it.

Bakky: Yay you like my little rpg thingy? Yay! It's more fun with you there cause there's more people! Thank you for joining! :)

Siri: Well if you're sure. I just didn't get it. It was prolly really obvious, but sometimes things just go over my head. Thanks though! :)

Wolfy: Lol...you are a lunatic. But then again, we all are! YAY!

Heehee...it's fun replying to you reviewers. Sometimes it's the best thing about this fic. What is that C2 thing? I made one, just for fun. I have no clue what it does though. XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The... four were in the bushes. Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Anzu.

"So... what would you like to do to them Anzu?" Malik asked her smiling.

Anzu thought for a minute. "How about we wait for them to go to sleep and then we do some mean stuff to them then?"

"Yea... I guess that sounds okay." Bakura replied.

So they waited for sleepy time. Meanwhile in the house...

"Blagh. I'm burping up pizza." Jonouchi said coughing from the yucky taste.

"Really? I told you not to eat it. It didn't look too good." Shizuka said looking worried.

"Yea that pizza was all bumpy and stuff. Only you, a dog, would ever eat something so disgusting." Seto added.

The pizza had been carefully sabotaged. The three boys had but the nastiness underneath the cheese so it would be hidden. And Jonouchi was too stupid to actually look at why the cheese was bumpy.

"Yea...it tasted funny. But it was still good. I think they had new toppings and stuff." Jonouchi said. "And I'm not a dog!"

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Hey...I'm tired...are any of you tired?" Yugi asked yawning.

Everyone slowly nodded. Then they got into their sleeping bags. Yugi went and shut the light off and got into his sleeping bag too.

"Goodnight Atemu, Shizuka, Jonouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Otogi, Honda, and Mai." Yugi said.

"Goodnight Yugi, Shizuka, Jonouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Otogi, Honda, and Mai." Atemu said yawning.

"Goodnight Yugi, Atemu, Jonouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Otogi, Honda, and Mai." Shizuka said.

Silence.

"Friendly Kaiba... Goodnight Yugi, Atemu, Shizuka, Mokuba, Otogi, Honda, and Mai." Jonouchi said.

And so on.

"Finally they are all asleep!" Bakura frowned.

"I know that little goodnight shit took forever." Malik said also frowning. Marik nodded.

"I thought it was sweet." Anzu said.

They all just glared at her.

"But... they were still mean to me so let's get em'!" Anzu added quickly before she was impaled by a dagger.

So they crept in through the window. The door was locked for good reasons. You never know when evil tomb robbers and tomb keepers are going to break into your house.

"They should have locked the window!" Malik whispered laughing.

"Shhh!" Bakura shushed him.

They made their way into the kitchen where it was a little more secluded from the where the others slept.

"So what now?" Malik asked Anzu.

"Uuuummmm..."

"You do have an idea right?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"Well...sorry I've never been evil before." Anzu said.

Marik sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll just have to teach you how to be evil then." He laughed crazily. Anzu's eyes got wide and she almost fainted. For good reason too. When there is an evil spirit, an evil personality, and an equally evil twin of that personality around you teaching you how to be evil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It's short I know. Sorry about that. If you reviewers have any ideas on what they should do to them let me know. I think some of you did. Just tell me again. Lol...ANYWAY! Thank you for reviewing! I LOVE IT! :)


	16. Golden Sky

HELLO AGAIN! Yay it hit 100! That's so awesome! I took a break cause my writing was starting to suck. I hope it gets better. I'm sure some of you noticed that the chapters get more and more boring, so I'll try to do better. It's not even very funny anymore.

LaLa: Woah....someone here really hates Anzu. LOL!

Freak: How damn cute! How would you say that in Spanish? Que mono! I think...anyway, yes Peggy does have a good reason to be evil. Like Kura. And sorta Marik. Now Dartz...I think his reason is stupid. Wow...I really hate him.

Elle: Lol ...you're right...he is left out in my fic. Maybe I should have him in it a little more...

Krista: THAT'S SO COOL! I made someone feel better! That's one of the main reasons to write! YAY! I hope you get better soon.

DMG/H: So you know Japanese? Or were you just trying to understand what they were doing by just watching it? I do that sometimes. I don't know Japanese. Only a little Spanish. I want to learn Latin though. I also figured you would like Mana and Mahaado...for obvious reasons I wont mention cause I don't want people yelling at me for spoiling something. :)

Malikluvskura: Ahhh...I see. I'm sorry about the short chapters. I took a break to try and get it together. You can't read three page long stories and not expect it each time. And chapter 15 was barely two pages and I had this whole part so....one and a half. But I will make it longer! ;)

Bakky: Ohhh...ok. So reviewers in the story...I don't know about that, like I already told you lol. But maybe. HEY PEOPLE I HAVE A WEBSITE. Lololol! ;)

Any more lovely reviews to answer to? I love doing that... Where did Mr. Actually go? I like arguing with people. DAMN! He quit on me! ;( And if it's a she...oops. THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU THANK YOU!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anzu looked around her worried. She didn't know what the people around her were going to do. These people did try to kill her and her friends at certain points that she has known them.

"Ready?" Malik asked her.

"Ready for... what?" Anzu asked him nervously.

"Ready to get cold, hard, revenge on these freaks." He replied.

"Uh... yea I'm ready." She said again, unsure.

"You don't sound ready..." Bakura said staring at her.

"Well... I've just never been evil before."

Marik smiled. "I already said we would teach you!"

"Right...heh..." Anzu said, still nervous.

Marik frowned. "HEY, you two!" He said pointing at Bakura and Malik. "Let's have a gay meeting."

"What?!" Bakura shouted as quietly as he could but so that he could still sound mad.

"I meant... a group meeting. But we are all gay, so gay meeting works too." Marik responded. He walked over to a corner of the kitchen where Anzu couldn't hear him.

"Hehehe... Still wont admit you're gay huh?" Malik chuckled and walked over to where Marik was waiting.

Bakura just glared at him and followed. Anzu stood there nervously wondering what they were going to talk about.

When Bakura arrived, Marik started talking.

"I say we bring her somewhere and let her annoy a bunch of people." Marik said snickering at his evil plan.

"What? But it's like, midnight or something." Malik said.

"So? They have places open at night. Like late night restaurants and stuff." Marik replied.

"And you wanna take Anzu there and teach her how to be evil?" Bakura said repeating Marik's plan to make sure he was serious.

"Yea."

"Well...it can't hurt to do that. It will be fun nonetheless." Bakura said also snickering at the plan.

When Malik finally agreed, the boys walked back over to Anzu.

"So... what's the plan?" Anzu said _still_ nervous.

"We're are gonna take you somewhere to give you a little lesson. It's not healthy to be ignorant about evilness." Marik explained to her.

Anzu just gave a confused look. Bakura sighed impatiently.

"Let's just go. We are going to find a late night place and teach you how to be evil. Got it now?" He snapped at her.

"Uh... yep I think I get it now!" She said smiling.

So the four crept out the window again and piled into the pizza van. The pizza guy was still unconscious on the ground. Malik was driving because of his awesome skillz with motorcycles. The ride was silent until...

"Let us fly-ay-ay-ay la-di-da-di-da-di-dah, to the golden sky! It's the paradise of smile, where the sun will always shine, la-da-di-da-di-da-di-dah!" Malik sang while driving to the Open 24 Hours restaurant.

"SHUT UP! That's a horrible song!" Bakura shouted at him.

Malik just glared at him. They continued driving in silence.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they parked the car and hopped out.

"Geez Malik. You can't park at all!" Anzu said pointing to the pizza van that somehow took up three parking spaces.

"I drive very well thanks. And my parking is superb." He replied. The rest just rolled their eyes at him. They then walked into the restaurant.

There was a sign waiting for them at the door that said "Seat Yourself." The four found a spot in the corner of the restaurant.

"We aren't going to get any service if we sit way in the back over here." Anzu complained.

"It's not about getting service. It's about annoying people and being rude, obnoxious, and most importantly, evil." Marik replied to her complaining.

"I think she's got the obnoxious part down already." Malik said. Anzu glared at him.

"I'm bored." Anzu complained again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. Um...not that it's pretty. But anyway, the fun is just beginning!" Marik said, then started laughing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well...kinda short again, but it's getting there. I do love Smile.Dk. And I love that song. I just felt like using it ...heh! Oh yes and if anyone want's to be in my little C2 thing, please email me. I only have one story in it...lol! Please review! THANKS SO MUCH!


	17. Wet Dreams

Wolfy: HELL NO! This is NOT going to be a Anzu/Marik fic!

Freak: Sorry :(

Bakky: Hehehehe....that would be fun!

Krista: Yay I'm glad you feel better.

I don't think I'll be able to update every day anymore. School is like consuming my time. I hate school... Sorry for the boring chapters...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"We haven't gotten any service yet and it's been ten minutes!" Anzu sighed.

"We aren't here for food! We are here to teach you how to be evil." Bakura said.

"How are you going to teach me how to be evil in a restaurant?" Anzu asked, doubting their plan.

"I'll just tell you what to do." Marik said smiling. "You're mad you don't have service right?"

"Well yea! We've been sitting here for ten minutes!" She said frowning.

"Well then do something about it. Don't just sit there pouting like Malik always does." Marik told her.

Malik frowned and looked at Marik. "I don't just pout! I do something about it. Like when I went after the Pharaoh in Kaiba's tournament."

"Yea, but it took me to get you to do something." Marik replied.

"What?! You can't prove that!"

"I know. But it's true so there!"

"Don't start arguing _again_. We're on a mission here. And it's gonna take hard work to teach this friendshipy sap to be evil." Bakura said, hoping to stop their arguing.

Marik and Malik just nodded.

"So... tell me what to do." Anzu said looking at Marik.

"Right. You gotta do something about it. You can't just sit-" Marik started.

"Yep, you told me that already." Anzu interrupted.

Marik glared at her. "LET ME FINISH!"

Anzu backed down. "O-ok..."

"Good." Marik cleared his throat. "You can't just sit there and let people walk all over you. So how about we get this waitress over here."

"Yea I know. Tell me how to do it." Anzu sighed impatiently.

"You're such an impatient twit." Marik said to her. "Anyway, first you need to yell at her. Let's find something that we can pick on her about. Like a physical feature."

"Okay." Anzu looked over at the waitress who was leaning over the counter talking to one of the guys. She seemed normal enough to Anzu.

"I don't see anything." Anzu told Marik.

"Well I do. She's got a big butt and she thinks she can get that attractive guy? HA!" Marik said laughing at the stupidity of the waitress. Malik glared at him. Marik noticed this.

"What's _your_ problem?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Malik spit out, folding his arms to show he was angry.

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He turned towards Anzu again. "Okay. So think up something you can say to her about her butt being big and never having a chance with that guy."

"Uh... right..." Anzu thought hard. But she couldn't think of anything. "I can't. It's just to mean."

"Ugh! Your niceness is sickening me!" Marik said. "Bakura! Teach this wench how to be evil."

But Bakura had his head down on the table and he didn't respond. They all looked at him.

"What's he doing?" Marik asked Malik.

"I don't know."

"Well find out!" Marik demanded.

"FINE!" Malik yelled. He looked at Bakura. The way they were sitting was this: Malik and Marik were sitting together and Marik was sitting on the outside. Anzu and Bakura were sitting on the other side with Anzu on the outside. So Malik was across from Bakura. That probably would've been enough information for you all but oh well.

Malik decided to poke Bakura. But Bakura still didn't move.

"I think he's sleeping..." Anzu said surprised that they couldn't figure that out.

And it was true. Bakura _was_ sleeping.

"Oh... I see." Marik said. "Well... then Malik! You teach her from now on!"

Malik sighed. "Fine. How about you say this: 'Yo fat butt! That guy will never get with you so get your fat ass over here and serve us some food!' Got it?"

Anzu looked shocked. "But that's so mean!"

"No shit! That's the whole point! She's not paying attention to you when she's supposed to. She's not doing her job so she deserves it!" Malik shouted at Anzu.

"O-ok..." Anzu said, scared of what the two boys might do if she didn't.

Anzu looked at where the waitress was standing. She then took a deep sigh and shouted "Yo... waitress! That guy will never get with you... so get your fat butt over here... and serve us some food."

The waitress quickly looked at where the insult had come from. She looked embarrassed as she took four menus and walked over to the booth.

"I-I'm sorry." She said handing the menus over. "Would you like anything to drink...?" She said ready to cry.

Anzu looked sad but the other two were smiling holding in their laughter.

"I'd just like some water." Anzu said, also embarrassed by what she had said.

The waitress nodded. "And you two?" She asked looking at Malik and Marik.

"I want some water too. And he wants cherry soda." Marik said pointing at Malik.

"Ok..." She walked off without bothering to wake up Bakura and see if he wanted anything.

"Hey! What if I didn't want cherry soda!" Malik said frowning at Marik.

"What, you didn't?" Marik asked him.

"Well...no I did. But that's besides the point! What if I _didn't_!" Malik said again.

"I know you love cherry soda. So I knew you'd want it."

"Oh..." Malik said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Marik asked confused.

"I-I'm not!" Malik said trying to cover up his cheeks.

"Ryou, I love you."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"Who said that?" Malik asked, although he had a hunch who it might be.

"It was Bakura." Anzu said looking at Bakura. Marik and Malik looked at Bakura too.

"He's still sleeping." Malik said.

"HAHAHA! He must be dreaming!" Marik said laughing.

"Hehehe... probably a wet one." Malik said also starting to laugh.

"EWWW!" Anzu squealed blushing. Marik and Malik just laughed at her too.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review! Thanks also for reviewing! I will put Ryou into the next chapter. I promise...


	18. Evil Crickets

Damn ratings. I was going to write something.... but my rating would then change to R. I don't want to change it halfway through, because some people may only like to read pg13 and all that...jazz. So....I'll try to write it without... things that would make it R! I've been really perverted tonight....Had a weird convo with my friends about Ryou...Yes...if you'd like to see it for some odd reason, I'm putting it into my profile. So anyway....

WolfBane2: Sorry bout that. I wont call you Wolfy no more.

Misery: Well I hope you're okay and stuff. Are you in Florida? Is that a stupid question? Anyway, I hope everything gets back to normal if it isn't already. :)

Bakky: Sure thing...but....I have never done this before. I don't usually put people in my fics...in fact I usually steer clear of reading fics with real people in them. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. It may not be good though...just to let you know...Thank you for calling me nice! I can be mean though. I like to pull pranks. Like on Kyonightshade in the rpg....hehehehhehehhee! LP FOREVA!

So yes....school is hindering my updating every night thing. So it will most likely be every other night...or every other...other night. So like I read Hello Marik-sama the other day. Nice... :) Prolly a short chapter tonight...cause it's nine and I go to bed at 10:30. And I write slow.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bakura walked into his house. It was quiet. He looked around, but no one was in sight. He walked into the kitchen. No one was there either.

"Where is Ryou?" He wondered out loud.

Yet it was still dead quiet. He could hear crickets chirping. They were mocking him. They were calling him stupid because he couldn't find Ryou.

"Damn you evil crickets! I'll find him! Just you watch!" He stormed off down the hall.

He searched through the hall for Ryou. In every room that was there, but Ryou was not. He decided to check upstairs. He stumbled up the stairs trying to run and yet, for some reason, trying to stay quiet. Like he was trying to hide from Ryou and also find him. He wasn't sure why. But it was important to stay quiet.

He came to another hall at the top of the stairs. It seemed to stretch on forever. He started walking down it. He passed a door. Looked in, no one was there. He passed another on the other side, no one was there. There was a room at they very end, which now he knew Ryou was there. He started walking slowly and quietly down the hall. He wanted to sneak up on him.

"I'm coming now Ryou." He grinned, still walking in the same manner down the hall.

When he came to the room, the door was half open. He could see through the little space that there was someone in the room sitting alone on a bed. He snickered, knowing who it was.

He grabbed hold of the door, and quickly threw it open shouting, "Surprise!"

The boy on the bed just sat there, facing the window on the other side of the room. His back was to Bakura. He didn't move.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, worried about him.

But still, Ryou just sat there. Not turning around to answer.

Bakura crept closer to the bed. When he got halfway there, he stopped a moment, hesitating. But soon he crawled onto the bed. He was behind Ryou now.

He started inching his way closer when suddenly Ryou turned around and stared at him with a solemn expression.

Bakura stopped. "Uh... are you okay?"

Ryou looked at him some more. Then closed his eyes and shouted, "I'M SO SORRY SIR! I didn't mean to spill that on you!"

Bakura stunned felt something cold on his head. He saw water dripping down onto the bed from his white, fluffy hair.

Then, he snapped back to reality.

"DAMN IT!" Bakura said feeling his damp hair.

Marik and Malik were laughing, while Anzu just sat there afraid to even breathe wrong in front of an angry Bakura.

"I'm sorry sir. Let me help you! I'll go get some more napkins!" The waitress ran off to get more.

"Hahaha...well guess that woke you up!" Malik said, still laughing.

"Yea it did. And I was having a good dream." Bakura growled.

Malik, Marik, and Anzu looked at each other, remembering what Malik had said earlier. The Mariks started laughing harder while Anzu blushed a bright shade of red. Bakura just stared at them like they were crazy.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh...oh nothing!" Malik said trying to stop laughing. But it was no use.

"What's so fricking funny!?" Bakura asked again, even more annoyed that they wouldn't stop laughing.

But the Mariks were laughing too hard to talk. Not that it was _that_ funny. Bakura turned to Anzu.

"Well? What's so funny? And why are you blushing like that?" He asked her.

Anzu put her hands on her cheeks and looked at the table. "Well... well Malik said earlier, that you were probably having a...wet dream." She barely could say the words through her embarrassment.

Bakura just sat there. He was starting to get very pissed, when the waitress came back and handed him some napkins.

"Once again, I'm very sorry." She said.

Bakura growled at her, and she walked away quickly. Malik and Marik were still laughing like retards, and Anzu was still blushing like a sissy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well....it's short....but I'll write more funny stuff later, I promise. And Ryou will be there in person too. I just couldn't write it all tonight so I wrote this instead. Please review and thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reviewing!


	19. Frog Legs

Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: Hahaha...the way you hate Anzu, is the exact same way I hate Dartz... Well I don't really like Anzu much either. A lot of people hate her. Ok.... I'll get rid of her. Most everybody wants her gone anyway. Heh. I agree with you about the Yugi liking Ryou part. He is the only one who seems to care when they do even care. I don't like Dartz having that voice. He should have a girl voice. I think I'm just use to hearing him with a girly voice cause of the Japanese version. I don't think Marik is stupid either! I think that him, Malik and the kuras should rule the show and be the main characters! Hehe....oh well. Thanks for sharing your opinions! :)

Bakky: KURAPICA! You made me think of Kurapica, which makes me think of Kuroro, which makes me think I better get the newest chapter of Hunter X Hunter.

DMG/Hikaru: Raphaels voice is so deep! Yea...I guess it isn't that bad. But Varons is.

Sorry bout not updating for a while. I had to babysit till 9pm on thursday. Then hw last night and I was sooo tired. Shadow Hearts is the best game EVER! Another good one is the newest Star Ocean. YAY! Ok... so you're going to say, "She had enough time to play games but not update the story." So I give you longish chapter! Don't hate me! The games are just too awesome! .

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryou suddenly woke up. How did he wake up? He saw it on the wall of his living room. A bright light from a car outside must have made him wake. It passed and he sat up, rubbing his eyes again. He had dozed off on the couch. But he couldn't remember what had made him get up in the first place. Something about Bakura. Then he remembered the party and the question Bakura had asked him.

He got up and stretched. Then he put on his shoes and coat and walked out the door. He walked down the lonely dark street. He was headed to Yugi's house. He figured that the three lunatics were over there. He also guessed that they were causing trouble.

-

"Damn it. Don't leave a good tip." Bakura said angrily, shaking his wet hair to dry it. It sprayed all over the other three. Two of which were still giggling.

"QUIT IT!" Bakura shouted at them.

"Oh fine. Baby." Malik said grinning.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He vowed never to fall asleep in the presence of the Mariks again. Not just because of the fact they might laugh at him for dreaming. There were other reasons too.

"I'm hungry!" Anzu complained.

"Well then shout to fat butt over there. Not us." Marik told her.

"Fine, I will." Anzu said. She stood up as best she could in a booth. Then she shouted "HEY! We want some food over here!"

"Well then come over here and tell me what you want." the waitress shouted back. Normally she would go over to them, but she was fed up with them.

"Ugh...fine." Anzu said frowning. "What do all of you want?"

"I WANT FROG LEGS!" Marik shouted out, raising his hand in the air as if he were answering a question.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Well I want chicken. And not rooster! People always try to give me rooster when I ask for chicken!" Malik said folding his arms, mad at the people who had once given him rooster.

"Well... I want soup." Bakura said.

"What kind? Something weird like everyone else? Dog perhaps?" Anzu said sarcastically, annoyed with people at the moment.

Bakura glared. "No I want tomato soup, thanks."

Anzu went through what everyone wanted once more. "Fine. Frog legs, chicken-"

"And not rooster!" Malik added.

"Right... not rooster." Anzu said rolling her eyes. "And tomato soup."

She got out of the booth and walked up to where the waitress was.

"Damn. I'm so tired of her. Why did we even decide to do this?" Bakura asked them.

"I think it was... because... we didn't want her to tell anyone. And if that wasn't the reason then, it's the reason now." Malik told him.

"Well I'm regretting the decision." Marik said slouching in his seat. They all were.

"I say we ditch her." Malik suggested.

"Sounds good. But when? And what if she goes and tells on us." Bakura asked him.

"Oh... well then I don't know." Malik said frowning. They all just sighed as Anzu came back and sat down.

"What's wrong?" She asked them.

"Nothing." Bakura said.

-

Ryou finally reached Yugi's house. He walked up the walk leading to the door. He noticed it was all dark inside.

"They must be sleeping."

He stood there and listened. He was listening for the three boys. But after a while, he didn't hear anything. He decided to look around for them. He searched through the bushes and jumped, surprised at what he had found. It was a man laying unconscious in the bushes. He cautiously went over to him. He knelt down beside him and shook him a little.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" He asked. The man, who had awoken, just stared up at him. Then he let out a scream.

Ryou fell back, startled by the scream. "What's wrong!?"

The man scrambled a safe distance away from Ryou. "You're that guy who knocked me out!"

Apparently before he had been knocked out, he had caught a glimpse of Bakura's white hair. Which Ryou also had.

Ryou just sat there. He knew who the man was talking about. "Well, it's not me that hit you. But what happened?"

The man explained everything to Ryou. Everything he could remember.

Ryou sat there thinking about it. He couldn't figure out why Bakura would mug a pizza delivery guy.

"Maybe he was hungry." Ryou mumbled.

"What?" The pizza guy asked.

"Oh nothing. I suppose you don't know where the person who hit you ran off to." Ryou said.

"No I don't but...HEY! They took my van!" The guy shouted, looking where his van had once been parked.

"Well then they obviously aren't around here anymore. And they aren't home." Ryou sighed. "Oh well. If they get into trouble, they'll have to deal with it this time."

He got up and started walking down the pathway again.

"H-hey! Where are you going! I want my truck back!" The guy shouted at him, but Ryou just ignored him and kept on walking.

"All that pizza stuff made me hungry. I think there's a place around here that's open all night." Ryou said to himself. And he walked in that direction.

-

Finally the food arrived. Frog legs for Marik, chicken for Malik, and tomato soup for Bakura. Anzu had ordered a salad.

"What the heck is that!?" Malik asked, pointing to Anzu's salad.

"It's a salad idiot." Anzu retorted.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me!" Malik said frowning. "And I meant why did you order it. It's so un-yummy."

"I ordered it cause I'm on a diet." Anzu replied.

"Good thing too." Marik said snickering. Bakura and Malik started laughing and Anzu just glared.

-

Ryou finally had made it to the restaurant. He was panting from walking so much. He was surprised how fast he could walk too. He went to the door and pushed it open. As he did, a little bell went off.

-

The gang at the table heard a bell and instinctively looked at where the sound had come from. Bakura's face brightened as he saw who had come in. Malik's didn't.

"Hey Ryou!" Bakura shouted to him. He waved his arms around so Ryou would notice him.

"Don't call that grumpy person over." Malik said frowning.

Ryou noticed them. It was hard not to when Bakura was waving his arms around like an idiot. He walked over to their booth. He didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked them. "And why did you knock out a pizza guy?"

"Oh... you saw that? Well... it was really nothing." Bakura replied.

Ryou noticed Anzu. "What are you doing here with them Anzu?"

Anzu looked up at him. "Well they are teaching me to be evil. We're gonna get back at Yugi and his gang."

"Go away! Why are you here anyway? I thought you were sleeping." Malik asked Ryou.

Ryou glared at him. "How about you and Marik go away. Forever maybe."

"How about we stop fighting and enjoy our food. My plate is the best there is. Even if the service did suck." Marik said while eating.

"Here, why don't you sit down Ryou." Bakura said. He then proceeded to pushing Anzu out of the seat. "Here's a spot for you."

Anzu got up and glared at Bakura. "What the heck was that for!?"

"Ryou needs a seat." Bakura said flatly. Ryou walked past Anzu and sat down next to Bakura.

"Oh well thanks a lot!" Anzu yelled.

"Here! Take your food and stop whining!" Marik told her. He put her plate on the ground.

Anzu just looked at him. Then she gave in and sat on he ground and started eating.

"So then. Why are you here?" Malik asked Ryou again.

"I'm here cause I figured that you three were out causing trouble." Ryou responded.

"Well we were. So what? Bakura doesn't need you always keeping tabs on where he is and what he's doing." Malik said.

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked, starting to get pissed off.

"You heard me. He's better off with me." Malik said again, smirking.

Ryou started to get red with anger.

"Hey now. What about me?" Marik said taking time away from eating to ask this very important question.

"Oh don't worry! We can all be a family! I'd love to have two boyfriends." Malik smiled. "And that means twice the fun in bed!"

"Oh ok." Marik said. Then he went back to eating.

"Hell no! Bakura is mine!" Ryou shouted at Malik.

And so started the fight over Bakura. Because he _is_ that great.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! And buy Shadow Hearts cause it's the best ever! ;)


	20. Round One

SORRY! I've been soooooo busy this week! The busiest I've ever been! It was homecoming all week and there were many events. And then I had lots of homework. Sorry bout that but here's a new chapter!

Krista: Shadow Hearts is the best rpg ever! It's on ps2 and it is just sooooo fricking awesome! You should look it up if you have a ps2!

Bakky: The person you described reminded me of Kurapica. Kurapica is from Hunter X Hunter by the same guy who does Yu Yu Hakusho! It's soooo awesome! Kurapica's eyes turn red when he gets angry. By spiders! YAY!

Flaring Emerald: No kidding! I hate all of their voices! I really really hate 4Kids... but I'm sure everyone's heard ranting about them before so moving on...

DMG/Hikaru: Lol everyone wants them to be a happy family! Even though I'd love that, for some reason I don't see it working out.

Y.Bakura/Y.Marik fan: I love Dartz' and Bakura's voices in Japanese! I just hate Dartz. :)

Necro: I know I'm sorry bout that! Haha...when I got this review I felt really bad but also happy! :)

Mr. Junior.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ryou turned to Bakura. "Now... what is this 'getting back at Yugi' thing?"

"HEY! We're fighting here! You can't just quit!" Malik shouted at Ryou. "Unless... you're afraid because you know I'll win." He added.

Ryou glared at Malik. "You wont win. And we are still fighting!"

"BWUAHAHA! _You_ wont ever win!" Malik laughed, pointing at Ryou.

Ryou got really mad at that point. His life was so much easier without this crazy, blonde Egyptian.

"Ok. I have an idea." Bakura finally said.

"You'll come home with me and Marik?" Malik asked.

"No." Bakura replied.

"You'll come home with me and forget about these two idiots?" Ryou asked.

"No." Bakura replied again.

The two looked at him confused.

"Well then what's your idea?" Ryou asked him.

"We can hold a competition and I'm the prize!" Bakura said grinning.

"You just think you're so great don't you?" Marik flatly stated.

Bakura nodded. The rest just rolled their eyes.

"Ok, so are you two going to participate? If not I'll go find someone else to be with..." Bakura threatened.

"Like who!?" Malik and Ryou both shouted.

"Uh... well... someone." Bakura said, not too sure who he would actually go be with.

"Grrr....Fine I'll do it!" Malik said, not too happy.

"Me too." said Ryou.

"Ok! There will be three rounds of stuff to do." Bakura said smiling.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Ryou asked him.

Bakura thought for a moment. He hadn't actually come up with anything for them to do yet. The only reason he was making them do this was to boss them around for a while.

"Well... first you have to..." Bakura stopped to think again.

"You don't even know do you." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Roll your eyes at Bakura one more time and I'll pluck them out of your ugly skull!" Malik yelled at Ryou.

"You rolled your eyes at him too!" Ryou yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

And they started fighting some more while Bakura was trying to figure out what kind of tasks he would have them do. Marik was still eating and Anzu had fallen asleep on the floor.

"You loser!" Malik shouted. He looked around for something to throw at Ryou. He spotted his all time favorite thing. Ice cubes.

"Mwuahaha! Now you'll drop dead for sure you evil cretin!" Malik lunged the ice cubes at Ryou. They hit Ryou right in the face. But he didn't drop dead.

"Hey! You're supposed to die now!" Malik shouted at him.

"Malik... ice cubes can't kill someone." Ryou told the angry boy.

Malik just sat there. "Oh."

"I got it!" Bakura suddenly shouted. They all looked at him, ready to know what they were going to do.

"For the first task, you have to draw a picture of me. And the best one wins." Bakura said, proud of his idea.

"That's stupid." Malik said.

"Yea it is." Ryou agreed.

"Well now! If they're agreeing with something, it must really be bad!" Marik laughed.

Bakura frowned. "Well what else should I have them do?"

"Don't ask me." Marik replied.

"Hmmm... ok! First we'll do a round of trivia based on me!" Bakura suggested again.

"Well... ok." Ryou said. Malik nodded showing he would do it as well.

"Ok! Four questions then!" Bakura said.

"You can't do four." Ryou told him.

"Why not?" Bakura asked, confused.

"Because if you do that, it may come out even. Why don't you just do five questions." Ryou explained.

"Well then that's just like having a tie breaker question. Which I'm sure Bakura thought of." Malik told Ryou.

Bakura had not thought of that. But he pretended he had. "We'll just do five questions then. Like I was going to do if it came out that way."

"Right." Ryou said, knowing Bakura hadn't really thought of that.

"Um... anyway, Marik you're going to keep score." Bakura told him. Marik shrugged.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes! Now the first question is: What is my favorite color?" Bakura asked them.

The two thought for a moment. Then, by magical pens appearing out of nowhere, they wrote down their answers on a napkin.

"Ok now when I say so, you can display your answers." Bakura explained to them. "Ready? Ok show me."

Ryou and Malik revealed their answers at the same time. Ryou's napkin read blue. Malik's napkin read purple.

"Nope you're both wrong. I don't like either of those colors." Bakura said.

"Well then why don't you pick the one you like best." Marik suggested to him.

"Hmmm... ok." Bakura looked at the two and finally made a choice. "I like blue better than purple. Besides Malik, I think that's _your_ favorite color. Not mine."

Ryou smiled and Malik frowned.

"Ok! Next question! What is my favorite duel monsters card?" Bakura asked them again.

They both thought again. Finally Malik wrote something on his napkin. Ryou thought a little longer and also wrote something down.

"Ok let's see them." Bakura demanded.

Ryou's napkin showed Dark Necrofear. Malik's napkin showed... Watapon.

"Well... one of you is actually right! How did you know Malik?" Bakura asked him.

"Hehehe... because it's so cute." Malik replied.

"Ok you're both tied! Next question! Who is my secret crush?" Bakura asked them. Ryou and Malik went to writing down their answers.

"Why are you asking them such a personal question like that?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Heh, cause they'll never guess it. Ok ready? Let's see."

Ryou's showed Seto and Malik's showed the Dark Magician.

"Ew! Seto? Never!" Bakura shouted in disgust.

"Hahaha! You lost that one!" Malik said sticking his tounge out at Ryou. "So am I right?"

Bakura looked around desperately. Malik _was_ right but he never thought they would get it. Finding no way out he mumbled, "Uh... yes you're right."

Ryou and Malik stared at him surprised. Even though Malik had written it down, he never thought he would be right.

"So the score is now Ryou with one and Malik with two." Marik announced.

"Next question! What are the thirteen animals in the Chinese zodiac?"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Ryou and Malik both shouted.

"I don't care! Answer it!" Bakura snapped back.

Ryou and Malik both wrote their answers down.

"Ok. For this question, read your answers out loud." Bakura told them. "Malik, you go first."

"Ok. Dog, dragon, horse, monkey, pig, ox, rabbit, rat, rooster, sheep, snake, tiger, and... um... guinea pig." Malik said.

"Ryou, your turn!" Bakura told Ryou.

"There aren't thirteen animals in the Chinese zodiac. There are only twelve." Ryou explained.

"Ryou won! It was a trick question Malik." Bakura said.

"That wasn't a trick question, Malik was just too stupid to answer it." Ryou said laughing.

Malik glared at him.

"Ok the last question is the tie breaker. Whoever gets this question right wins the first round. And no, this question isn't about me either. The question is: A part of a wheel is a SPOKE, another word for people is FOLK, so how do you spell the word for the white of an egg?" Bakura asked them the last question.

The two thought about it. Then they wrote down their answers.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Once again, I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I wont be as busy anymore though! Please review and thank you so so so so so so so much for reviewing!


	21. Round Two

Hehehehe... I'm supposed to be doing my English homework, but this is much more fun than that. SHADOW HEARTS RULES! I just love it sooo much! Whoo... great game.

Has anyone ever heard the song True from Silent Hill 2? I've never played the game, but I dl'ed the song cause I knew it would be eerie or pretty. And I love it! I think I may play it for my piano recital in school this year.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I love it! :)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ok let's see those answers!" Bakura announced to the two contestants.

Malik and Ryou both flipped their answers over.

Bakura read Malik's answer out loud, "Malik's answer is y-o-l-k."

"It is! Duh!" Malik said grinning. He knew his answer was right. "That wasn't hard at all."

Bakura read Ryou's answer now. "A-l-b-u-m-e-n."

"HAHA! I won! You're such a retard!" Malik laughed at Ryou.

"Sorry Malik. But Ryou's right." Bakura told him. Malik stopped laughing and looked stunned.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't listen very well." Ryou smirked. "He asked how you spelled the _white_ of an egg. Not the orange part."

Malik frowned. "That's a dirty trick."

"I'm not surprised you lost." Ryou said still smirking. "But what I am surprised about, is how Bakura actually came up with that question."

Bakura glared at Ryou. "You're on your way to losing points Ryou."

Ryou just smiled.

"Ok! Ryou won the first round." Bakura announced to everyone. By now people in the restaurant were staring at their booth. Partly because a girl was sleeping on the floor and also because the people sitting there seemed to be holding a contest.

Suddenly they heard crying. It was Malik.

"What are you crying about?" Bakura asked him.

"I-I lost!" Malik said through sobs.

"You haven't lost yet! God you baby." Bakura said annoyed with Malik's wimpyness.

"Oh... ok." Malik said. He stopped crying.

"So what's the next thing we have to do?" Ryou asked Bakura.

Bakura stopped to think about what to have them do next. It was a contest to get him. So he had to make sure the tasks would show him who was the best. He came up with, what he thought, a genius task.

"For the second round you have to write a haiku. Not just any haiku. A haiku about me." He smiled folding his arms, pleased with his idea.

"That's just as stupid as drawing a picture of you." Ryou complained.

Bakura just shot him a nasty look. "Do I look like I care what you think?"

"Wow... now I'm wondering why I want him." Ryou mumbled.

"What was that?" Bakura asked him.

"Heh, nothing."

"Ok then. You all know what a haiku is right?" Bakura asked them.

"I do, but once again, I'm surprised _you_ do!" Ryou said in amazement.

Bakura just snarled at him.

"I don't. What is it?" Malik asked.

"It's a poem type thing. But there are three lines. The first has to have five syllables and the second seven. Then the last has to have five again." Ryou explained to him.

"Ok. Now that we got that straight, let's-" Bakura started to say.

"What is it?" Malik asked again.

"Hello! I just told you!" Ryou yelled at him.

"I don't want to hear it from you. Bakura honey, tell me what it is." Malik asked Bakura.

"Um... it's what Ryou said. Three lines, the first with five syllables, second with seven, and the third with five again." Bakura explained, confused.

Malik smiled. "Ok!"

"Ok, get writing!" Bakura signaled them to start.

It took a while for them to finally finish. When they did Ryou asked, "So what are these "graded" on?"

"They are judged on how much I like what you wrote. Since you're writing about me." Bakura replied.

"You'll like mine." Malik said smiling.

"Well I'll read them out loud. First, Ryou's haiku." Bakura said, taking Ryou's haiku.

-

You have fluffy hair.

You're nice when you want to be.

Pretty please pick me.

-

"..." Bakura sat thinking. "Well... let's read Malik's haiku now!"

-

You're an evil fag.

I like bubbles cause they pop.

Bwuahahahaha!

-

"Uh..." Bakura had a tough choice to make. They both sucked a lot, and he wasn't even sure if they were correct. But he did like one more than the other...

"So? Whose haiku is better?" Ryou asked anxiously.

Bakura thought and then said, "Malik's haiku is better."

Ryou frowned. "It wasn't even about you!"

"Yea it was! The first line! You're just mad cause you lost!" Malik said sticking his tounge out at Ryou.

Ryou glared at him.

"Well anyway, now you're both tied! YAY!" Bakura cheered.

"Why are you so happy?" Marik asked him.

"Because now I can make them do one more round! I love bossing people around." Bakura said grinning.

The rest sighed. Except for Anzu. She was still asleep on the ground.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well that's all! Please review! Thanks so much for reviewing too ! :) I didn't make up that egg question btw. I'm not that smart. :) It was also hard to make the haikus readable. I hope that it still looks ok. takes away all spaces so I originally had it positioned in the middle of the page. But it made me put it to the side. Blagh.


	22. Round Three

ALMOST DONE HERE!

Krista: Oooo piccolo! I use to play the clarinet. But I hated it. So I play piano now! Last year I played a Chrono Cross song for my recital. I was the only one to have a Japanese composer, everyone else had someone lame like Bach... HAHA I just called Bach lame...I hate haikus. And yes that Silent Hill song is awesome!

Helena-Ryou-Weasly: HAHAHAHA! Woman-eating fluffballs! That's freakin funny! XD

Flaring Emerald: I hate Dartz like I hate Ani Toguro. A lot. Yea I hate dubbers...I only like them with Yu Yu. Cept for Kuwa. God his voice sucks. I really liked the voice they did for Sensui though! And his wuvy Itsuki! So cute... :)

Any-Yami: Shadow Hearts is the best "horror" rpg ever! You should check it out! And I wuv LP! I WUV THEM!

Jen-Ben: BLAGH! I hope Karasu bombs you to death! Then Itsuki can drag you off and taxidermy you like he did Shinobu! BWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Hehehehehe....that's what you get friend. Don't worry people, she's a Bakura hater.

So I'm kinda hyper... Lots of people didn't get the egg thing right. I didn't either at first. I was like, what a stupid question. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Um... this chapter will be a very good example of why I will never and will never be able to write yaoi. Enjoy. :)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"It is now the last round. Are you prepared?" Bakura asked them.

"Um... yea." Ryou replied.

"Hell yea! And I'm winning too!" Malik said grinning.

Ryou turned to Malik with a disgusted look on his face. "You aren't winning! We're tied!"

"Think what you want, but I _am _winning." Malik said smirking.

Ryou just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Ok... so here is the last round. Whoever wins this gets the best prize of all! Me!" Bakura flashed a smile.

"Right whatever. What do we have to do? I'm gonna whip this pussy's butt!" Malik said anxiously.

Ryou snarled at him. "We'll see about that you flaming fag."

"For the last round, you will be judged on how well you... kiss." Bakura explained to them.

"So then it's a kissing contest?!" Malik shouted.

"Yep." Bakura replied nodding.

"I am so gonna win! I ran a kissing booth once! Bwuahaha! In your face, freak!" Malik said pointing to Ryou.

"Yea? Well did anyone even come to your little kissing booth?" Ryou asked.

"Uh well... yea." Malik replied.

"Yea right. Who then?" Ryou asked again.

"Well... Marik came."

"Oh wow. Anyone else?"

"Er... um... Rishid?"

"No he didn't Malik." Marik said.

"Shut up Marik! I'm sure he would have if he wasn't busy that day!" Malik yelled.

"Anyway... let's start this already. I'm bored." Marik said yawning.

"Ok. You'll both kiss me and then whoever I like best wins!" Bakura explained to them again. "Um... Malik you can go first."

"Yay!" Malik squealed, happily moving over to where Bakura was. He had pushed Ryou out of his seat. Ryou had made Marik move in so he could sit down, with a frown on his face the whole time.

"Ok go ahead." Bakura signaled.

Malik put his face next to Bakura's. He paused there enjoying the moment and breathing on Bakura's face. Bakura got worried and started blushing profusely.

"Uh... Malik, remember this is just a kissing contest." He stammered.

"I know."

He put his lips to Bakura's and to other people it may have looked like he was eating Bakura. Because that's what kissing looks like. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he separated himself from Bakura and grinned.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Oh it was great. I've always wanted to know what your tongue tasted like." Bakura answered sarcastically.

"It's good isn't it!" Malik smiled.

"Uhhh...Ryou's next!" Bakura quickly shouted. Ryou and Malik switched places.

When they were all situated, Bakura said, "Ok go ahead."

Ryou hesitated for a minute. This wasn't his idea of a first kiss. He'd rather it be somewhere romantic. And he'd also rather it be alone. But if that was ever going to happen, he knew he had to do it now. He leaned towards Bakura. He was already as red as a strawberry. His insides were churning as his lips connected with Bakura's. He stayed there enjoying the moment where his lips were joined with Bakura's soft lips. And then, to him, it ended too soon. He pulled away.

He was still blushing when he bluntly said, "There."

"Well? Pick now. Even though I already know I won." Malik said impatiently.

Bakura thought for a while. He wasn't thinking about which person to choose. He was thinking about how easy it was to choose. He expected it to be a close race, but in his heart, he knew the winner before they even started.

Bakura was startled to hear Marik shout, "This is stupid!"

"What?" They all looked at him.

"Will you just pick already! Not that it even matters who you choose. Each of them will still be at your feet every moment. But this wasn't even why we came here! We're supposed to be ruining the cursed Pharaohs party! Not doing a stupid, senseless, ridiculous contest over who should win a stupid, senseless, ridiculous spirit!" Marik shouted angrily through the restaurant.

They all just stared at him, surprised he was acting so sane.

"Um... right. Anyway, who do you choose!" Malik prodded again.

"Yea, tell us already." Ryou joined in.

"Ok. Are you ready for the surprising conclusion to the most wonderful competition ever?" Bakura asked them

They both nodded furiously.

Bakura cleared his throat.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Some may call it a cliffhanger, some may already think they know who won. Either way, I hate the word tongue. It's a stupid spelling. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Kinda a short chapter. Please review and thanks again for reviewing cause I absolutely love it! As much as I love Karasu! I think I talked way too much about Yu Yu in this chapter....oh well... It's cause I just saw the awesome eps of the newest dvd! I can't wait for Yomi to come! . :) Damn... now that I look back...this _is_ a short chapter... But it will have to stay this way cause I haven't updated in forever and I can't tomorrow cause I wont have a computer. I hope this is still okay!


	23. The End

o.o I'm sorry! It's been like, a year since I last posted! Well... maybe only a week or so. But still, too long!

Flaring Emerald: They are all Yu Yu Hakusho characters! Kuwa is actually Kuwabara... but it's an easy nickname for him. Lol you don't like a lot of the dub voices... I hate them all too except for Kaiba's. His is okay. Bakura's is okay too... but I thought he was a transfer student from another school... not Britain.. But I'm not too good with Kura's past cept for Tomb Robber Kura. Mokuba's is okay also.

Elementaldemoness: Oh a yaoi fic. I'll read it lol :)

WolfBane2: I'm sorry about that. But look! I'm responding now! :) And chapter 17 did help didn't it... lol forgot about that.

Baku: I'm so very sorry! I don't think I can fit you into this fic. But if I made another, would you be in that? Sorry... but this needs to end (the fic). :(

Redconvoy: Haha I used to love that show!

Phoenix559: No there prolly wasn't a point to the whole story. But it was fun to write and obviously people like it lol!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU So much for reviewing! I'm sure anyone who's ever gotten reviews knows how I feel! And I was lucky enough to have a lot of awesome reviewers! Thank you so much....... I'm gonna miss it!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"The winner is..." Bakura started.

"OK! That's enough! We're going!" Marik stood up and angrily pushed his way out of the seat. He started walking towards the door.

Everyone stared at him.

Malik got up and ran after him. "Wait!" He followed him out of the building.

Bakura and Ryou were left there with a sleeping Anzu and many people staring at them.

Ryou looked at Bakura. He really wanted to ask who won, but he would feel stupid now if it wasn't him. At least with Malik there, he could pretend to not care and laugh it off. It seemed so much harder if he were alone.

"Uh... well I guess we should be going too then." Ryou said getting up and starting to walk away.

Bakura got up and followed him. When they were half way out, Bakura said, "Wait."

Ryou stopped and turned around. He was met with a very serious looking Bakura.

"Uh... yea?" He asked nervously.

"Well... uh... don't you want to know who won?" Bakura asked him.

"Uh..." Ryou was very pleased. He knew that Bakura obviously liked him. He wouldn't have asked him... unless... he was being mean. "Sure."

Bakura blushed. Ryou was surprised.

"Well... you... uh... you... you..." he couldn't find the words.

Ryou wanted to hear them though. "Yes?" He asked anxiously.

"You... LOST!" Bakura shouted. "H-hahahaha!" (I had to do that little 'H-haha' thing.)

Ryou just stood there surprised... and also very, _very_ pissed off. He just stared at Bakura, plotting how to kill him.

"Tch, I should have known Bakura. You _are_ a heartless bastard." Ryou sighed and walked away.

Just as Ryou was mad at Bakura, Bakura was also mad at himself. He really _did_ love Ryou. But he was too chicken to actually straight out say it. He could tease with him, but actually seriously admitting he loved him, was something he had never done.

He started to walk after him again. "Wait Ryou!"

Ryou stopped once more and turned around. He had a frown on his face.

Bakura thought for a moment. He was still scared to say it. 'Be a man. You have a penis, now be a man!' he demanded of himself.

He looked Ryou straight in the eyes. "Ryou I love _you_. Not Malik. And I'm not trying to be mean, I just didn't know how to say it before. So I lied and said you lost."

Ryou was surprised _again_. But this time, he believed Bakura. He started blushing.

"Well... I was going to do the same thing. If you didn't pick me, I was going to lie and say that I didn't really like you. But obviously I do." Ryou said still blushing.

"I see... heh. If we had just told each other, this would have been a lot easier. I knew I was going to pick you before we even started the contest." Bakura laughed.

Ryou glared. "So then, you made me do all that... for nothing?"

Bakura backed away a little. "Uh... well... it's not like anyone got hurt right?"

"This time, no. Anyway, let's just be more honest with each other, okay? And we better get going or we'll have to walk home." Ryou said as he heard the van start up.

They both ran out of the restaurant.

Bakura and Ryou squeezed in next to Malik and Marik.

"Finally! What were you two doing?" Malik asked.

"Nothing. Just revealing our love for each other." Bakura bluntly replied.

Malik frowned. "I see. So then I wasn't the winner?"

"Nope." Bakura replied again.

"Well that's ok. I love Marik anyway. And even if you don't like me like that, I'll still crawl in your bed when you're sleeping." Malik laughed.

Ryou frowned.

"Anyway!" Marik suddenly shouted. "Where are we going? Back to the Pharaohs, or home?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well... I'm kinda tired. And you three shouldn't have been terrorizing Yugi anyway. So let's go home." Ryou suggested.

Malik looked at him. "You just want to go home so you can have sex with Bakura."

"Wh-what!" Ryou blushed.

"Oh don't give me that... you know it's true."

"So what if we are Malik? You'll just go back to where ever you live and do the same with Marik." Bakura said to him.

"Hehehe... you're right." Malik laughed.

"Um... hey... what about Anzu?" Ryou asked.

"Oh yea... I forgot about her..." Bakura said, stating what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh well." Marik said.

And they drove on.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hmmm... I'm sorry if that ending was kinda... boring. And short. But it was really getting to be too long! I only intended it to last for three chapters! But all the reviews I got made me want to keep writing. So thank you so so so so so so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it also. Which... I know you do cause you all are so nice and tell me that! What's weird is... the word straight was used in this chapter a lot... and none of them are.... BYE ALL! I WUV YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I can't post a new chapter just to reply to reviews... so if you want me to reply to a review, indicate it in that review and I'll reply via email or review. Thanks again! ;.; :) : D


End file.
